The Four Suits
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Everyone went into it thinking that they held all the cards and could control the game. And then things changed again, and again, and again. Whose gamble is going to pay off big-time when all the cards are down? ItaNaru
1. Deal

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Unbeta'd.

This story is dedicated to Fang Nicole. It is dedicated to Imperial Mint and Frosty Ice Cube. It is dedicated to Gwyllion, Daydreamer79, SangoStar and StarsOfYaoi It is dedicated to EVERYONE who loves the under appreciated, and often hated and scorned pairing, of ItaNaru.

* * *

**The Four Suits**

_Deal_

* * *

"Applicant forty-five, we're ready for you."

Bouncing up from his seat with a grin Naruto Uzumaki hurried over to the woman, beaming his much-loved grin at her. Even she, a cold, hard employee of Akatsuki corp., couldn't resist smiling back at him. He turned and led him into the interview room, gesturing for him to sit down at the table.

Sinking into a seat Naruto looked around the dull interview room. The plain grey colours were depressing, and to Naruto's surprise there was no two-way mirror as he expected. There was, of course, a dull black half circle on the ceiling in every corner that hid a camera.

Naruto tilted his head as he glanced up at one before flashing it a blinding smile. The door across from him, not the one he entered through, opened. A tall man wearing a plain black suit entered. His red hair fell in a shaggy mop on his head, surprisingly casual for a business man. He sat down across the wide table from Naruto, sinking into his own uncomfortable seat.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki," he began, opening a file. "my name is Sasori Akasuna. I'll be conducting the interview today."

"Pleased to meet you!" Naruto said, thrusting a hand across the table. Sasori raised an eyebrow but took it none the less, shaking it. "I'm honoured to be here!"

"Of course you are," Sasori murmured. "Now, let's begin. We've looked over your application for the personal assistant position…"

--

Naruto whistled as he crossed left the large Akatsuki corp. building. Crossing the streets at the lights, he calmly pulled his phone from his pocket. Humming a tune that no one but he knew, he hit the third speed dial number, bringing the device up to his ear.

"_How'd it go?_"

"Perfect! I owned that interview!"

"_Did you get the job?_"

"I was told I was the most promising candidate by far! I've been told to expect a call in the next three to four days."

"_Awesome. Come on home, we'll celebrate._"

"Kiba! Are you flirting with me?"

"_No, you dumbass! Get your ass home before I come out there and kick it!_"

"Oh, I'm sure that's _all _you want to do to my ass!"

"_Naruto!_"

Laughing, Naruto hung up on his friend, a skip working its way into his already enthusiastic step.

--

"So is the plant in place?"

"Yes, brother. He will receive the call by Monday."

"Perfect."

"Yes. Don't worry, little brother; soon it will all fall into place."

Everything was going according to plan.

--

Naruto Uzumaki raced up the stairs to the large mansion, a wide grin on his face. He was practically dancing as he dug for his keys, searching his shoulder bag quickly. Swearing when he couldn't find them, he looked up, reaching out to hit the intercom button.

"_Sabaku mansion, what do you want?_"

"Kiba you ass! Let me in!" Naruto howled into the speaker. The screen above the speaker flickered for a moment before revealing a man. He had brown spiky hair, red tattoos on either cheek, and dark eyes. Kiba Inuzuka grinned at the man that appeared on his own screen.

Naruto was pouting (he could never pull of a glare) his ruby red lips curving on his tan face. His blond hair was of the most pure gold, falling in spikes much like Kiba's. His stunning blue eyes were vivid in his face, and currently flashing with anger.

"Kiba!" he shouted at the intercom. "You know it's me! Let me in!"

"_You know the rules! No key, no entry!_"

"KIBA!"

"_Sorry, Naruto, but let that be a lesson to yo-_"

"_KIBA!_"

Naruto snickered as Kiba was suddenly shoved aside by a girl with long blond hair. Her dark blue eyes pierced him, even as she pressed a button to open the door.

"Ino! My love! My one true light!"

"Shut up, Naruto," this voice came from the other side of the door. Naruto darted through the electronic door, grinning at the lazy man on the other side. Brown hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail, hands shoved in pockets, Shikamaru Nara was glaring only slightly at Naruto, the only sight of his annoyance that Naruto was hitting on his fiancée.

"Hey, Shika!" Naruto cried as he pulled him into a one-armed hug. "Did ya hear the good news?"

"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru grumbled as he pushed Naruto off. "You got the job."

"I know!" Naruto cried as he pulled Shikamaru through the overly large mansion. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Shikamaru shook his head as Naruto dragged him into what was once a large study.

It was now a huge office, filled with state of the art computers. All the light had been shut out, hundreds of wires covered the floor, and screens glowed dully. Shikamaru returned to his computer instantly, sitting down and tapping away. Naruto bounced to his own, dumping his bag as he reached it. Hitting a couple of buttons to get the computer out of its sleep state, he turned to survey the room.

Kiba was lounging at his computer, feet propped up on his desk as he tapped, probably playing solitaire. Ino and Shikamaru were at their adjoining desk, talking quietly. Probably wedding plans. Choji, munching away on a packet of chips his plump body didn't need was talking to Asuma, a burly man who was trying not to frown in disgust at the potato chips flying everywhere.

And there, at the back of the room, stood the three people Naruto wanted to see the most right now. The first, a tall female with dark blond hair in ponytails, was talking to the two males by her side, a smile on her usually stern face. Next to Temari stood the eldest of her two younger brothers, Kankuro. He towered over his sister; his shaggy brown hair as un-kept as hers was neat. His broad, attractive features, would go unnoticed in a crowd, but not if you were focusing on him.

And last but not least was Naruto's favourite of the three. Short, adorable and pale, Gaara Sabaku sported bright, fire engine red hair, pale green eyes and beautifully flawless skin. He was Naruto's best friend.

"Gaara!" Naruto launched himself over to the siblings, latching onto Gaara. He wrapped his arms around the short redhead from behind, leaning his chin on top of his head. "Did ya hear?"

"Get off me, Naruto," he replied in his monotone. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Come on, little brother," he said with a chuckle. "He did well."

"I know!" Naruto chirped. "How awesome is this?"

"You did very well!"

Naruto turned and grinned at the man approaching them. Dark hair, a lot like Shikamaru's, was pulled back in a spiky ponytail. His skin was a delicious dark tan, darker even than Naruto's, only marred by the scar across his nose.

"Iruka!" Naruto switched his embrace from the delicate redhead to the enthusiastic man. "This is so awesome!"

"You're right," Iruka replied as he patted Naruto on the head. Sure he was taller than Gaara, but he was still short. "This is wonderful!"

Naruto spun, his eyes sparkling.

"We're on our way to a new fantastic life!"

--

"So he's in place then?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful."

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"I understand my motives for this, but not yours."

"That is a statement."

"Answer it."

A gasp filled the room as a quick kiss was stolen.

"There, does that explain it?"

"I had my suspicions… but I never thought you'd act on them."

"Let's just say my affections for you are only part of it."

"Hmm, that certain family member finally push you too far?"

Another kiss, this one longer.

"You need to either hold your tongue or learn to use it better."

"…I'll show you how well I can use it."

Soft moans filled the room, signalling the end of the conversation.

Everything was going according to plan.

--

"Ok, one more time."

Shikamaru glared up at Temari, who calmly raised an eyebrow at him. They had an odd friendship. Everyone thought they were romantically interested in each other, but they weren't. They hadn't the slightest romantic interest in each other.

"It's perfect," Shikamaru argued. "I created it from scratch!"

"That is what worries me," Temari said flatly. "There has never been a virus like it. So we don't know if their defences will crush it instantly, or if it will survive."

"Listen, this thing is perfect!"

Naruto tuned out their argument as he focused on the little piece of paper Gaara had thrust at him with strict instructions not to screw up.

_Infiltrate Akatsuki Corp._

Check.

_Gain trust of boss._

Er… working on it.

_Gain access to boss's computer._

That one might be hard. Naruto was hopeless at hacking, but Shikamaru had been teaching him how to crack passwords. It took him a while, but he was getting there.

_Plug in USB_

Easy.

_Open up the command box._

Geez, Gaara, he wasn't _that _dumb.

_Activate the _Shadow Possession Program.

Still think that's a stupid name for a program, Shikamaru.

_Let it run its course._

Naruto nodded slightly before re-reading the list. He needed to get this right, or everything they worked for would be pointless.

"Listen up!" Temari shouted, her argument with Shikamaru obviously over. "This is it! Once Naruto gets that call, there will be no more contact between us and him, so we're going over everything one last time.

"Naruto has been employed by Akatsuki Corp. We know he has the job, Shikamaru hacked their system today, he has been entered into the employee databank. He is the personal assistant to Itachi Uchiha, the CEO of Akatsuki corp."

"How the hell did Naruto get the job?" Kiba demanded, cutting it rudely. "I mean, the only other job he had was as a waiter in a ramen shop! And he got fired for eating all the ramen!"

"Shut up, Kiba!"

"Well you did!"

"Silence!" Temari shouted. They fell quiet. "We believe the reason that Naruto was hired was _not _for his, uh, skills, but simply because Uchiha has had a tendency to hire pretty blond men in the past. Also, Naruto's name can't be disregarded. They will surely ran a background check and find out that he is the son of Minato Namikaze, and then hired him simply because he will make a powerful ally, even though they don't know he doesn't associate with his family.

"Regardless, Naruto will use that to his full advantage," Temari said with a scowl. Naruto returned it. Uchiha was probably some fat bloated whale of a man. Ew. And his past? Who cared. Surely not Naruto. "He will gain access to Uchiha's computer and infect it with the Shadow Possession Virus."

Shikamaru stood, gaining attention. It was his creation, the virus, something he was immensely proud of, so it was only right that he explained exactly what it did. Most of them, Naruto included, had only a vague idea. It was supposed to make them all incredibly rich, that much was known.

"The Shadow Possession virus will make us filthy rich," Shikamaru began without preamble. "It is imperative that it be released into Itachi Uchiha's computer. Akatsuki is not just one company; it is a mother company for a number of others. These include Sharingan Inc, Chidori corp. and Mangekyou Productions, to name a few. It is also a sister company to Hyuuga Inc.

"Put simply, once this virus infects that computer it will have access to all the companies. _All _of them. And for every dollar each company makes, we take of one cent. It may not seem like much, but Akatsuki itself rakes in over a billion dollars every year. As does most of the other companies. The virus can sit for years without detection, in fact they won't find it at all unless they know what they're looking for. And by that time, we'll be long gone. The money goes straight into several untraceable accounts, one for each of us excluding Ino and myself, who have a combined one."

"So basically," Naruto said, his eyes sparkling. "Once this thing is in, we're home free?"

"Ten points," Kiba said with a smirk. "Not to make you nervous, but it's all on you, blondie."

"Shut up, dog breath!"

"Make me!"

"Why I ought to-"

"Enough!" Temari shouted as she stood, slamming her hands on the table before her. "Does everyone understand what has happened here?"

"Yes, Temari," a number of voices chorused.

"Good!" she shouted. "Now, it's Naruto's last night with us for a long time, possibly forever, so let's get pissed!"

--

"Mm, you're all so devious, aren't you?"

"They're all only kids… it's incredible."

"Indeed. And you're sure they don't suspect you?"

"Of course not. Only _you _get to see the real me."

"And that's the way it should always be. Now bring you delectable body over here, we haven't much time."

"…we never do…"

"We will soon, my love, soon."

Everything was going according to plan.

--

Three days later, Naruto's cell went off. He grinned as he reached over to answer it, knowing immediately who it would be. All his other friends had cut contact with him now, it was him all alone, with a USB holding their lives on it.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki speaking."

"_Mr. Uzumaki. It's Sasori Akasuna. I'm calling to say it is a pleasure to welcome you to the company…_"

Perfect.

--

Naruto rubbed the palms of his hands against his pants, slightly nervous to be starting his new job. He strode into the lobby, looking around the expensive building. He was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt and dark blank pants, the type Ino reassured him was appropriate to wear to his new job. His golden hair had refused to be tamed, despite Naruto spending fifteen minutes attacking it with a brush.

He only had a chance to glance around once before a sharply dressed woman was heading towards him. Her hair was a horribly bright pink, her eyes a light green. She didn't look very welcoming, her eyes and face were equally cold.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I presume?" she began. He didn't give her a chance to say anything, she simply kept talking. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I am personal assistant to Sasuke Uchiha. I am here to tell you what you will be doing."

Naruto didn't like her. She obviously hated him already, judging by the cold manner she was giving off. Despite her being a complete bitch it him, she was obviously a very warm person normally.

Sakura dragged him to the elevator, her chilly silence pressing in upon Naruto. She pressed one of the many buttons, choosing a floor in the twenties. Naruto ignored the cold shoulder she was giving him, and started to whistle. Aside from throwing him a look of pure disgust, Sakura continued to ignore him.

They reached the level and exited into a bunch of cubicles. Sakura marched him straight past them, leading him to an office. There, he was unceremoniously shoved before a screen, told to smile, blinded by a flash, before being pushed aside again.

Soon he was presented with a pass with his name on it, told it would open the doors and work the elevator. Sliding it into his pocket, Naruto turned to smile brightly at Sakura.

"Where to now?" he asked. She scowled back, her manicured nails tightening on the papers she was carrying.

"I'll introduce you to some more people," she said with her nose in the air. She turned, leading the way back to the elevator.

This time, she swiped her card and pressed the button for the second highest floor. Tapping her foot as the elevator rose she seemed to grow more and more annoyed each time the box stopped and more people got on. They all seemed slightly more cheerful than Sakura, as they made their way to their various floors.

Once they reached the second to last floor, Sakura stomped out, leading Naruto past offices and people. The people seemed to be working hard, barely looking up. Sakura led Naruto to the end of the floor, past a number of secretary's desks to where a bored looking, redhead woman sat before a phone, idly answering it.

"Mr. Uchiha's office, no he's not in. After lunch. Mr. Uchiha's office, no he's not in. I said he's not in! Mr. Uchiha's office, yes, he said the twelfth."

As soon as she spotted Sakura she dropped the phone, straightening with a grin. Sakura was instantly hostile, more so than she had been with Naruto.

"Sakura," the woman crooned. "Who's this?"

"Karin," Sakura replied with narrowed eyes. "This is Naruto, Itachi Uchiha's new assistant."

"Ahh," Karin sat back with a wider grin. "So this is the one that snagged the job you wanted?"

Well, that certainly explained the hostility. Sakura wanted to work for Itachi. But she wasn't blond, male and (according to Temari) pretty.

"Karin is Sasuke's secretary," Sakura said coolly, a glint of triumph in her eyes. She was obviously pleased to have a better job than Karin.

"Wait, his secretary?" Naruto asked, feigning stupidity. "Isn't that what you are?"

Sakura's body became rigid and she turned to face Naruto, her eyes icy.

"No, I am his _personal assistant,_" she hissed. "Much different from a secretary!"

"Yeah, he fucks his secretary."

"No he doesn't!"

Naruto watched the two with barely concealed amusement. They were both smitten with this Sasuke, apparently. Naruto watched as they bickered back and forth, completely ignoring him. Whistling again, he looked around. All the other workers were busy with their tasks, so it seemed Naruto had no choice but to wait out the argument.

"Would you two shut up?"

Naruto spun, his eyebrows climbing at the attractive and irritated man standing behind him. His suit was slightly rumbled, looking out of place on him like it didn't happen often, his blue-black hair was slightly mussed. Naruto's eyebrows went up higher as he spotted three, four, _five _hickies on the man's neck.

"Who are you?" he grumbled at Naruto as he ran a hand through his hair. "Not another secretary?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Naruto said as he waved a hand. "I'm not here for _you_."

That seemed to get the man's attention. He had to be Sasuke Uchiha, the younger brother of Naruto's new boss. Going on his appearance, Itachi must not be that bad looking. Unless Sasuke inherited the good looks and Itachi got all the brains…

Shivering slightly, Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke was eyeing him in annoyance.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded. "Why are you here then?"

"Mr. Uchiha!" Sakura simpered as she battered her eyelashes at him. Sasuke simply looked at her in disgust. "You're in early!"

"Who. Is. This?" Sasuke demanded, gesturing to Naruto, who simply grinned. He knew he was infuriating the man.

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki," Sakura said, her eyes filling with disdain as she looked at Naruto. "He's-"

"I know who he is," Sasuke interrupted. "Why the hell is he down here?"

"Well, uh, I was," Sakura was quailing beneath her boss's death glare. "I was sent t-to collect him and ge-get his pass f-for him."

"Well, now that's done," Sasuke hissed. "Get back to work!"

"Hey!"

Naruto stepped up to the terrified Sakura, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He grinned reassuringly down at her, trying to ignore the shocked look on her face.

"I asked Sakura here to stick with me for a bit, it's my first day and all," Naruto lied effortlessly. "She said she couldn't but I kept buggin' her, til she gave in. It's my fault, not hers."

Sasuke looked between the two for a moment, obviously trying to work out if he was telling the truth or not. Naruto smiled easily at the man.

"Sasuke!"

A tall burly man was stomping towards them. He had blue hair and six tattoos, three on each cheek, like gills. He was dark-skinned, an odd bluish colour. He did not look happy.

"What the hell are you doing with Itachi's new boy?" he demanded as he reached over and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, yanking him away from Sakura.

"I just got here, Kisame" Sasuke scowled, one hand reaching up to cover one of his hickies. "Sakura was hording him."

"Lemme go!"

"Shut up, brat. Whatever, I'm still telling Itachi _you _had him."

"Fine. Go away now."

Kisame dragged Naruto back towards the elevators, muttering to himself.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as they reached the elevator. "Will you let me go now!"

"Sorry," Kisame released him instantly as he hit the button. "Come on, then."

They filed into the elevator, Kisame pulling out his card and swiping it. That done, he hit the button for the top floor, before leaning back against the wall of the elevator.

"Name's Kisame Hoshigaki," he grunted. "I'm Itachi's assistant."

"I thought I was," Naruto said with a frown. Kisame chuckled deeply.

"No, you're his _personal_assistant," he chuckled. "I assist him with his work, Tobi handles his family and _you _handle anything personal."

"Oh…" Naruto said, his brow furrowed. "I don't really get it, but ok."

Kisame chuckled as the doors before them opened. He led Naruto out, and the new employee was shocked at the incredible quiet. The only sounds were the gentle taps of keyboards, the clicks of mice and the rustle of papers, sounding from the offices that filled the floor, or the many secretaries perched before said offices.

Kisame made his way past the offices, headed once again for the back of the floor. What was it with these big bosses and having their offices at the back? Was it so that people were marched past all the other offices, supposedly intimidated by them?

The floor ended quicker than the one below, meaning that the office at the end was bigger. Naruto was surprised to see not one secretary, but three tapping away. None of them looked up. The one furthest from Naruto had black hair that was incredibly shiny, big black eyes and a bright grin on his face. Next to him was a brown-haired girl, a phone cradled on one shoulder as she typed. On her other side sat a quiet looking boy with dark glasses, who was speaking calmly into his own phone.

Kisame ignored them as he went straight to the double doors leading to the office. He pushed them open, walking straight in. Naruto followed cautiously, looking around. It looked like a small office, not nearly as big as it should be.

The answer became obvious as Naruto looked at the desk. Sasori was sitting at the chair, busy on his computer. A single door was directly behind him, the name _Itachi Uchiha _engraved on it.

"You probably know Sasori," Kisame said. The redhead man didn't look up. "He's Itachi's head secretary. Ignore him, he'll ignore you."

Naruto gave the man a wave anyway. Kisame crossed straight to a door on the right, opening it up. It led to another office, filled with three desks. On the door were three plaques, the first reading Kisame Hoshigaki, then Tobi Uchiha, and lastly, clearly new, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto stared at the one reading 'Tobi Uchiha' for a moment. Uchiha? He was the family one, according to Kisame. So that explained it…

Kisame nodded to a desk near the far wall, settling behind his own desk.

"Over there's you," he grumbled. "Itachi'll be here soon."

"Right…" Naruto mumbled as he set his bag down at the desk. He looked it over, staring at the computer screen that showed a log in page. "Um… the computer…"

"It's your first initial and last name," Kisame said from his own desk. "the password's your birthday til you change it."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he logged in. "So what do I do?"

Kisame looked up with a grin.

"Absolutely nothing. Not til Itachi gives you something to do," he said. "It's a fucking sweet job."

Naruto smiled brightly as he eyed the computer before him.

'_Sweet job indeed._'

--

After half an hour and twenty games of solitaire, Naruto was getting impatient. This was Akatsuki corp. supposedly one of the most strict and successful companies in the world, and yet Naruto hadn't even met his boss yet!

The intercom crackled to life beside Kisame, a deep, velvet voice filling the quiet room.

"_Kisame, bring him in_."

Kisame looked over at Naruto with a smirk as he reached down and pressed the button to speak back.

"Sure thing, boss."

As Kisame stood, Naruto followed without a word. Kisame waited for him to cross the room before leading him out, back into Sasori's area. He passed by the redhead, straight to the door behind him, knocking on it sharply.

"_Enter_." The voice came over another intercom, this one on Sasori's desk. The man didn't even look up.

Kisame opened the door calmly, pushing Naruto in front of him. The office was huge, a large desk directly across from the door. Two computer screens were set on top of it, both pointed inward. Two couchs and television sat to the right, next to several stuffed bookcases. The left side of the room was dominated by filing cabinets, a door nestled in between. Naruto presumed it led to a private bathroom.

But the figure that dominated the room was what held Naruto's attention. He sat behind his desk, rising as Naruto's eyes fell on him.

Dark black hair, pulled into a low ponytail, matching black eyes and pale alabaster skin, perfect features and a slim, muscled body clad in a dark suit. Naruto could only find one word to describe him.

'_Damn…_'

Azure blue eyes clashed with pure black. Something cackled in the air, noticeable even to the dense Kisame who quickly slipped from the room.

Naruto took a deep breath as he tried to quickly compose himself. He needed to keep his mind on the task, focused on the future, on his mission.

"M-Mr. Uchiha, it's an ho-honour to be here, sir."

"It's a pleasure to have you, Mr. Uzumaki."

One thought crept through a lust fogged mind as sharp eyes devoured the other.

'_Well, it will be, when the time comes._'

--

Naruto blushed slightly as he felt his new boss's eyes upon him once more. After shaking his hand for much longer than necessary, Itachi had told him to take a seat on the couch in his office before giving him a basic list of things he would do, a pager and a palm pilot. He had told Naruto to read the list and get acquainted with the palm pilot before crossing back to his desk. Naruto had sat and done as he was told, but he could feel Itachi's eyes on him every so often.

When Naruto had begun his job, he had expected the CEO to be a gross, overweight, old man. Temari had already told him that Itachi was rumoured to hire young, blond males as his assistants, fuck them a few times, and then fire them when they got clingy. The longest lasting assistant had only begun to demand a relationship after a month, so Itachi fired him.

So Naruto had come in with a plan. Don't get attached, don't get clingy. Tease the man with the possibility of sex, but never give it if he was truly repulsive.

But now that Naruto had seen him, he wasn't that opposed to the idea of sleeping with this man. He wouldn't mind it at all, actually. If he was gonna do this, he might as well enjoy it. He would still tease the man, make him want him, give him a taste, back off, make him want him more.

Naruto wouldn't be clingy. He wouldn't care if Itachi slept with other people, he wasn't going in for a relationship, and he would be the _perfect _assistant.

That thought firmly in mind, Naruto looked up to meet Itachi's eyes. Itachi raised an eyebrow and Naruto smiled shyly, lifting his pencil up to run over his lower lip. Itachi's eyes flashed briefly, a smirk curving onto his face. Naruto allowed himself to blush, as he was indeed embarrassed by his own actions, dropping his eyes back to his work.

A low chuckle filled the room and Naruto smiled slightly, focusing on his work. He was gonna take his time with this; move slowly so that Itachi wasn't suspicious.

Slow and steady wins the race.

--

"Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto's head shot up instantly, his bright eyes meeting Itachi's dark from across the room. He had finished figuring out how to use the palm pilot a while ago and was delighted to find a number of games on it to entertain himself.

"Yes, sir?" Naruto said as he rose. Itachi followed suit, packing up a briefcase.

"I have a meeting, across town," Itachi informed him. "The number for my driver, Zetsu, is in your pilot. Call him and tell him we will be down in ten minutes. Then call Kisame and tell him the same."

"Yes, sir."

Naruto quickly found the number, hitting the dial button. It was answered almost immediately by a suspicious voice.

"_Who is this?_" the man grunted.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha's new assistant," Naruto said quickly. "We'll be down in ten minutes, for the meeting across town."

"_Right_," Zetsu grumbled into the phone. "_I'll be out the front_."

The man hung up and Naruto quickly scanned his contacts again. He found Kisame, hitting the call button.

"Kisame? It's Naruto," he said, chewing on his bottom lip. "Mr. Uchiha has a meeting and we're leaving in ten minutes."

"_No problem, kid,_" Kisame replied. "_Here's a hint, set Itachi, me, Tobi and Zetsu on your speed dials. Then memorize who is who._"

"Thanks, Kisame, will do," Naruto said before hanging up. He looked up to see Itachi standing, clicking at something on the computer. Apparently satisfied, he looked up and smirked at Naruto, making the man blush.

"Let's go," the CEO said, striding forward from the desk. Naruto followed, blinking slightly as Itachi held his briefcase out to him. Naruto took it after a brief hesitation, smiling brightly at his boss. Something darkened in Itachi's eyes for a moment before he was sweeping towards the door.

Naruto stumbled after him, waving cheerfully to Sasori on his way out. The man ignored him, but Naruto was undeterred. They passed by the door to Naruto's office before heading out to the main floor.

Three heads shot up as soon as Naruto closed the doors beside the secretaries. Their eyes followed Itachi, even though they didn't say anything, before turning to him. Wordlessly, the one closest to him, the one with dark glasses, held out a handful of papers. Naruto took them awkwardly, not entirely sure what to do with them.

"Read them to him," the man said in a low, creepy voice. "Then take notes on what he wants you to do."

Naruto nodded his thanks before scrambling after Itachi, shuffling the briefcase and papers awkwardly. He dug out a pen from his pocket, prepared to write down what Itachi had to say.

"Hey, boss,"

Kisame swept out of nowhere, taking the papers from Naruto with a wink. Naruto sighed in relief, handing his pen over as well. Kisame began to recite what was on the paper, vaguely gesturing for Naruto to go ahead. Naruto dashed past the two men, reaching the elevator and hitting the button. The doors slid open almost instantly and Naruto waited until both older men entered before following them in.

He pressed the button for the ground floor, trying to ignore Itachi's eyes, which were definitely on him. Kisame was still talking, but Naruto couldn't hear a word he said even if he concentrated. The elevator was too small all of a sudden, too hot. Despite Kisame being there, it seemed like he and Itachi were the only ones in the box.

The doors chimed as they stopped on a floor, sliding open. Naruto was forced to step back towards the two older men as a handful of people stepped in. Naruto's breathing increase as he stood tense, waiting for the elevator to start moving. They only made it a handful of floors before they were stopping again, and more people were piling on.

This time, Naruto was forced to be pressed back against Itachi, his body actually touching the other man's. Naruto bit his lip as he clutched the briefcase tight, closing his eyes tight. They could let more people on, could they?

Apparently they could. Naruto could barely hear Kisame's muttered "bloody hell" as he was forced right back against Itachi. He could feel the man's heat through his clothes, his hard body against his own. Naruto's breathing became shallower and shallower.

Suddenly, large hands were resting on his hips as Naruto felt a hot breath stir near his left ear.

"Are you alright, Mr. Uzumaki? You're not claustrophobic, are you?"

"N-No," Naruto stuttered as Itachi's thumbs massaged circles on his hips through his clothes. "I'm just n-not used to being in a sm-small space with s-so many people."

"Mmm, it is rather discomforting," Itachi whispered in his ear. "Being in such a small, _tight, _space, pressed up closely, the heat _clamping_ in around you…"

Naruto gasped at the words spoken huskily into his ear, leaning back slightly against his will. The words were followed up by a deep chuckle, the heat on his ear making him shiver.

The doors chimed before sliding open, revealing the lobby of the building. The workers poured out, allowing Naruto to breathe again. He stumbled out of Itachi's grasp, hurrying into the lobby.

Itachi followed with a smirk, the oblivious Kisame right behind him. Naruto knew his face was scarlet but he ignored it, focusing unnecessarily on his palm pilot.

Kisame led the way out through the main doors, straight to the limousine that was waiting in front of the building. He opened the door without a word, and Itachi slid straight inside. Kisame gave Naruto a wink before following, jerking his head at the last minute so Naruto would follow _him. _

Naruto slid inside, expecting to sit beside Kisame opposite Itachi. To his surprise, Kisame was sitting on the far side of the limo, while Itachi was waiting for him with a smirk. Naruto's blush returned as he quickly closed the door, buckling his seatbelt.

The car took off without a word, all three occupants of the back seat silent. Naruto watched the city zoom past for a moment, before he became bored with it.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki," Itachi's voice drew his attention instantly. "How has your first day been so far?"

Naruto stared down at his hands as he answered his boss.

"Interesting, sir," he said in a quiet voice. "And you don't need to address me by my last name. Naruto is fine."

"Naruto then," Itachi said with a slight smirk. "And you may call me Itachi, when in private."

Naruto offered him a bright smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Itachi was moving awfully fast in his seduction. Naruto expected the man to dance around him for a couple of weeks, figure him out and find the best way to seduce him. Except, of course, that Itachi didn't really need a _way. _He probably just _could. _Naruto would be his entire ramen supply that Itachi had never failed at seducing anyone.

Naruto gave a start as his palm pilot began to ring. He stared at the name flashing across the screen –Tobi Uchiha- before answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello! You must be Naruto!_"

"Er, yes," Naruto gave Itachi a sly look out the corner of his eye. This man sounded so bright and cheerful, where as Itachi and Sasuke had seemed so reserved and silent.

"_My name is Tobi Uchiha, Itachi's Family Assistant," _The man continued.

"Ok. Can I help you with something?" Naruto asked, not wanting to be rude but wanting to find out what the hell the man wanted.

"_Yes. Is Itachi heading to the Kurosuki meeting?_" Tobi asked. Naruto frowned slightly. Kurosuki, he was sure that was the name Kisame had mentioned earlier.

"Yes, he is," Naruto replied. "Why?"

"_Can you please inform my cousin that Neji Hyuuga will also be attending?" _Tobi asked politely. Naruto was once again astounded that the two Uchiha's were related.

"Of course," he said. Neji Hyuuga. CEO of Hyuuga Inc. "Is that all?"

"_Yes. I look forward to meeting you!_" Tobi chirped. "_Bye!_"

Naruto hung up the phone with a shaky farewell, turning to Itachi. The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"That was Tobi," Naruto mumbled. "He said Neji Hyuuga will be at the meeting."

Itachi's gaze sharpened and he nodded, obviously pleased by the news.

"Excellent," he said as he looked across at Kisame while talking to Naruto. "If this meeting goes well, the Kiri company Bloody Mist will be joining us." Itachi looked back at Naruto. "Kisame used to work for them."

"Long time ago," Kisame grunted, drawing Itachi's gaze. "And it goes without saying that I'll be skipping this meeting."

"Of course," Itachi said smoothly. He looked back at Naruto from under his lashes. "Naruto will be more than capable of _assisting _me."

Naruto turned scarlet at the caress in Itachi's voice, staring out the window. Itachi's advances were so forward, so blunt, it set Naruto on edge. He knew it was his mission to seduce Itachi, but it seemed that he was going to be seduced instead.

Either way, Naruto had no intention of letting Itachi succeed, not for a couple of weeks at least.

--

Blinking at the bright light, Naruto climbed out of the darkness of the limo, looking around and trying to get his bearings. Itachi stepped out beside him, chuckling lightly. When Naruto looked up at him in confusion Itachi simply placed a hand on his lower back, guiding him to the side in order to allow Kisame to step out. Naruto blushed, ignoring that Itachi's hand stayed in place longer than necessary.

"This building has conference rooms for hire," Itachi explained to Naruto, his hands finally sliding off of his back. "The Bloody Mist representatives refused to hold the meeting in our building, thinking that we would be slightly unprepared on this neutral ground."

"Stupid of them," Naruto mumbled before he could catch himself. Itachi's chuckle was louder this time.

"Indeed," he murmured before straightening to his full height, his eyes going cold. "I am never unprepared."

Naruto smiled as he saw Kisame rolling his eyes behind Itachi. The dark-skinned man gave him a wink before handing out a number of pieces of paper. Naruto took them and Kisame slid back into the car.

The car took off, leaving Naruto alone with Itachi. The man swept towards the large building, and Naruto hastened to scramble after him. The doors to the building were opened for them and Naruto tried not to gape around him as Itachi led the way to the elevator.

The doors slid open immediately, almost as if they didn't dare stand in Itachi's way. Naruto slipped in after him, hovering to the side. Itachi calmly selected a floor and the elevator began to move.

Naruto stared firmly at his shoes as the box climbed, refusing to look at Itachi. He knew the man was smirking at him, even without looking. He was going to ignore the man's advances for a while. Make him wait.

The doors slid open after an excruciatingly long ride, and Itachi strode calmly out into the hall. Naruto hurried after him, briefcase clutched tight.

Itachi strode straight to a pair of doors leading to a conference room. He paused outside, turning to look at Naruto.

"Naruto, I have a task for you," he said, a spark of amusement in his eyes. "I have a feeling the Kurosuki representatives are already here, ahead of time, so I want you to enter the room, ignore everyone and every question directed at you, lay out the folders in that briefcase in front of every seat, and then come back and open the door wide."

"Yes, sir," Naruto said with a nod. Itachi smirked, stepping back until he was out of sight as Naruto slipped into the room.

The room was large, a long table surrounded by comfortable chairs taking up most of it. The people who had been chatting loudly when he had entered fell silent. As per Itachi's instructions, Naruto stopped at the table, ignoring the people staring at him, opened the briefcase and took out the stack of folders. Moving in a clockwise path, he dropped a folder in front of every seat, regardless of anything else on the table.

"Hey! Who are you?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"This is private!"

Naruto ignored the shouts, dropping the last folder before crossing to the door again. He threw it open wide, smiling brightly at Itachi, his own amusement shining in his eyes.

"Sir, everything is prepared."

Itachi entered the room, cold, dark and commanding. His eyes flickered to Naruto briefly, a glimmer of approval in the depths, before returning to surveying the room.

"Well, gentlemen," he began, his voice dropping the temperature in the room a number of degrees. "You're a very punctual lot."

Before any of the men could speak Itachi turned to face Naruto.

"Your presence is not required," he said calmly. "Head downstairs and find us some refreshments."

Glad to be leaving the suffocating room, Naruto nodded straight away before darting out. He hurried down the hall, hitting the button for the elevator multiple times.

"You know, that doesn't help."

Naruto whirled, annoyed at being snuck up on. A tall man was looking at him with raised eyebrows, leaning against the wall. His hair was long, the colour of chocolate, and loose around his pale face. But what caught Naruto the most were his eyes; pale, opal orbs, almost white and with almost no visible pupil.

"It makes me feel better," Naruto grumbled. The man rolled his eyes.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki," he said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I am," he said stiffly. "Who are you?"

"Neji Hyuuga," the name was said with a smirk. Naruto flushed slightly. The CEO of Hyuuga industries.

"Oh, ok," Naruto mumbled. "Mr. Uchiha's started the meeting. I'm going to get refreshments."

"Make sure you get a pot of tea," Neji said with a lazy flick of his fingers. "The strongest they have."

"Yes, sir," Naruto mumbled, waiting for the doors to open. "Anything else?"

"Not right now," Neji said, his voice lofty as he began to saunter down the hall. "I'll send you out later if I request anything else."

The doors slid open and Naruto barrelled in, gritting his teeth at the effort it took not to yell at the pompous man.

Naruto hit the button for the ground floor, grumbling to himself. He would be polite and meek to Itachi, but screw Hyuuga. His mission said nothing about him.

Darting out as the elevator's opened Naruto hurried to the front desk.

"Mr. Uchiha would like refreshments for his conference. And Mr. Hyuuga requested the weakest tea you have, in a separate pot."

--

"_How is his first day going?_"

"Better than expected. He fits in perfectly."

"_Excellent. Let's hope no one exposes him._"

"That won't happen, little brother."

"_Are you sure?_"

"Positive."

--

Naruto smiled as he watched Neji sip his tea with a scowl on his face. His pride obviously stopped him from complaining when others could hear. His eyes shot daggers at Naruto, who chose to ignore them.

Leaning against the wall, Naruto watched as Itachi ruthlessly tore down the other company. They had already agreed to join with Akatsuki corp. and now they were simply working out the details. The other company had outrageous demands, but Itachi would take one look at the paper shoved at him, turn his cold eyes upon the men before him, and simply say no.

Itachi stopped after two hours, glancing over at Naruto. There were no flirtatious glances here, Itachi was in his element as CEO.

"We shall have a short break," he announced. "Meet back here in fifteen minutes."

The men rose with grumbles, stretching awkwardly. Neji was out of his seat in an instant, crossing to Naruto. Naruto bit his lip to hide a smile, knowing exactly what had the man annoyed.

"Mr. Uzumaki," he ground out. "I specifically asked for the strongest tea you had. Imagine how shocked I was to discover that the tea everyone else was drinking tasted stronger than the one you provided to me?"

"Er, very?" Naruto guessed. He snickered as Neji glared at him, not at all intimidated by this man.

"You are the most pathetic assistant I have ever seen," Neji hissed. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How you got your job I'll have no idea-"

"That's quite enough, cousin."

Itachi loomed over the two men, his eyes shooting down Neji. Neji took a step back, his eyebrows rising.

"Itachi?" he questioned. Itachi continued to glare at him.

"Naruto here is _my _personal assistant," Itachi said in his calmest voice. "Not yours. If you require something, get your own. You will not badger Naruto. If he has time to collect something for you, you may request it, but he has the right to refuse."

"Of course, Itachi," Neji's eyes shot from Naruto to Itachi in speculation. "My mistake."

Neji slunk away, his eyes still filled with interest as he watched the two. Naruto looked up at Itachi, his eyes wide, wondering if he had gone too far.

"I'm so sorry, sir," he said in a low voice. "I, uh, I should have paid more attention to what Mr. Hyuuga had to sa-"

"No," Itachi cut him off. "You don't have to listen to him. Only me."

Naruto flashed Itachi a brilliant, yet shy smile.

"Of course, sir, only you."

--

"Did you meet him?"

"Oh, yes."

"What does that mean?"

"He's certainly interesting."

"…should I be jealous?"

A soft moan sounded, followed by a gentle gasp.

"Never."

--

"What's the next step?"

"The kid's holding the ball. There'll most likely be no activity for a couple of weeks."

"…"

"You're not regretting anything, are you?"

"He's just a kid, fresh out of college."

"He didn't attend college."

"You know what I mean!"

"You can't back out now."

"I know."

"Do you? Come here."

"Why?"

"I want to show you why you can't leave."

A loud moan sounded, but was quickly cut off.


	2. The Flop

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Unbeta'd.

This story is dedicated to Fang Nicole. It is dedicated to Imperial Mint and Frosty Ice Cube. It is dedicated to Gwyllion, Daydreamer79, SangoStar and StarsOfYaoi It is dedicated to EVERYONE who loves the under appreciated, and often hated and scorned pairing, of ItaNaru.

* * *

The Four Suits

_The Flop

* * *

_

Naruto whistled as he strode past the doorman with a nod, the sound in time with the music pouring through his earphones. He nodded to the receptionist, and then continued past her to the elevator, hitting a button quickly.

After two weeks at Akatsuki corp. Naruto was finally comfortable. His work was easy, as Kisame handled anything to do with the actual work, and Tobi handled the family. Naruto smiled as he remembered meeting Tobi; that had been an _interesting _experience.

Footsteps sounded next to him, sharp, loud clacks proclaiming high heels. Naruto looked to the side and grinned brightly at Sakura, who scowled at him. She hadn't been as horrible to him since he stood up for her in front of Sasuke, but he was no where near her favourite person.

"Morning!" Naruto said over the sound of his music. Sakura nodded stiffly, hitting the elevator button again. The doors slid open and they both entered.

Sakura swiped her card before hitting the button for Sasuke's floor. With another wide grin he couldn't resist, Naruto swiped his own, hitting the button for the top floor. Sakura's scowl deepened as she put her card away. Her card couldn't access that floor.

They rode in silence, other people occasionally joining them. By the time they reached Sakura's floor, it was just the two of them. She stepped out without a word, and Naruto grinned at her back.

Riding up to his floor, Naruto carefully juggled the briefcase and coffees he was carrying. He exited, hurrying past the offices to Itachi's. Hardly anyone was in yet, as it was eight am. Most people started at nine, Itachi and his assistants excluded.

Naruto passed the empty secretary desk, pushing open one of the double doors. He paused at Sasori's desk, the man ignoring him as usual, and placed one of the coffees he was carrying down before him. With a grunt that could mean anything, Sasori's fingers curled around the Styrofoam cup.

Walking calmly to his own office, which was empty, Naruto deposited cups on Kisame and Tobi's desks. He always came in early, only five minutes or so, in order to bring everyone coffee. He found that if he didn't they were all grumpy and irritable until lunch, except for Tobi who was just sluggish, and that was strange enough to unsettle Naruto.

Done in that room, Naruto dropped his briefcase onto his desk, took out his palm pilot and grabbed the last coffee. He hurried into Itachi's office and set it on his desk, knowing the man drank coffee at home, but still appreciated Naruto bringing it in. Naruto wasn't sure if Itachi actually liked it, or if he just liked the thought of Naruto thinking about him as he gathered everyone's morning coffees. Naruto suspected the later.

His pilot beeped and Naruto read the message. It was from Kurenai, the woman on the front desk.

_Boss is coming up._

Smiling, Naruto quickly dashed back to his own office, pulling out a sheet of papers that Kurenai had given him that morning. He received a stack like it every morning; they were important documents that either arrived in the mail or through fax after Itachi had gone home. Heading back into his boss's office, Naruto deposited the papers to the right of the centre of his desk. And then he waited.

Ten minutes later the door swung open, revealing Itachi. His eyes rested on Naruto for a moment as he crossed to his desk, dropping his briefcase on top.

"Good morning, Naruto," he murmured. "How are you this morning?"

"Very well thank you, sir," Naruto said with a bright smile. "And you?"

"I am well, Naruto," Itachi said before turning to face him. "And the 'sir' is not necessary. Just Itachi is fine."

"Itachi," Naruto murmured. "Right."

Itachi nodded as he picked up his coffee cup. He sipped it before smiling down at Naruto, bringing up his free hand.

"Perfect," he whispered as he brushed the hand down Naruto's neck. "Just perfect."

"Ah," Naruto's breath caught as he coloured, looking up at Itachi through his lashes. "It's just coffee, Itachi…"

"Mmm, was I talking about the coffee?" Itachi asked in a low voice. Naruto coloured further, dropping his eyes as Itachi continued to stroke his neck softly.

"Boss?"

Naruto stumbled backwards, his face enflamed. He looked over at the door where Kisame stood, a folder in his hand. Stealing a glance back at Itachi, Naruto wasn't surprised to see him glaring at Kisame, his eyes promising death.

"I should go," Naruto mumbled. "Is there anything you require?"

"Not right now," Itachi said. "I shall call for you if I do."

Naruto headed to the door, pausing as Kisame entered. He looked back over to where Itachi was watching him and offered him a shy smile. Itachi's eyes lit up as he nodded to Naruto who slipped from the room.

Naruto strode quickly out to the secretaries desk, smiling at Lee who had just arrived. Rock Lee was an extremely happy guy, and Naruto was astonished that he worked for Itachi. But apparently he was an extremely good secretary.

"Good morning, Naruto!" he said with a blinding smile. "How are you this magnificent morning?"

"I'm good, Lee," Naruto said with his own smile. "And you?"

"Youthful! Stunningly youthful!"

"Good to know," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Got anything for the boss?"

"I e-mailed in everything last night," Lee declared. "I am ready to be assigned new work!"

"Alright," Naruto said. "I don't have anything for you now, but Kisame might. He's in with Itachi right now but-"

"Ah, should I come back later?" a new voice asked.

Naruto whirled, staring at the man standing there. He was of average height with silver hair and, oddly enough, an eye patch. He was smiling at Naruto, his eye curled closed.

"No wait, what's your name?" Naruto asked. Itachi might have been waiting for him. The man smiled again.

"Kakashi Hatake," he said. "He should be expecting me."

Naruto tugged out his palm pilot, hitting the first speed dial. It was answered almost immediately.

"_Yes, Naruto?_"

"There's a Kakashi Hatake here to see you."

"_Ah, send him in._"

Naruto hung up, smiling at Kakashi.

"Go on in," he said. "He's ready for you."

"Why thank you, Naruto," Kakashi said with a smile. Naruto stared at the man as he swept past him.

"Hey! How do you know my name?" he shouted after him. Kakashi waved over his shoulder.

"Who doesn't know your name now?"

Kakashi vanished into the office and Naruto turned back to Lee.

"I'll see ya later," Naruto said as he wandered back into his office.

Sitting at his desk, Naruto logged onto the computer, signing into the office chat feature instantly. He absentmindedly brought up his e-mail, checking for anything new. Five minutes later a box popped up.

_I. Uchiha would like to chat._

Naruto rolled his eyes as he hit ok. Itachi Uchiha did not 'chat.'

_I. Uchiha : Working hard, I see._

_N. Uzumaki : What can I say? I'm a great multi-tasker._

_I. Uchiha : Of course you are. _

_I. Uchiha : Naruto, I hope I was not too forward earlier._

_N. Uzumaki : Of course not, sir._

_I. Uchiha : Ah, I was. You're calling me sir._

_N. Uzumaki : No, really you weren't. …Itachi._

_I. Uchiha : I'm glad. It was not my intention to be so. I found myself… unable to resist._

Naruto stared at the screen, his face enflamed. His fingers hovered over the keys for a moment.

_N. Uzumaki : Resist what, sir?_

_I. Uchiha : Now you're being coy. Come to my office, Kisame is boring me._

Laughing, Naruto logged off. He sauntered across the office, his mind working slowly. Maybe it was time for Naruto to allow Itachi to seduce him. Slowly, of course. He didn't want to rush it. And he wanted Itachi to trust him. Well, at least with his password. And if not that, enough so that Naruto could look over his shoulder when he put in it.

Naruto slipped into the office, noting that Kakashi was gone. Itachi was stretched out on one of his couches, extremely casual, as he sipped the coffee Naruto had bought him. Kisame was sitting in a low chair, his own coffee firmly in his grasp as he prattled about something that sounded incredibly boring.

Naruto met Itachi's eyes and offered him a shy smile. Itachi's eyes practically glowed, as a tiny smile slid onto his face. Kisame paused in his recital, glancing over to Naruto. He smirked as he closed the folder he was reading from.

"The rest is not important," Kisame said as he rose. "I'll give it to Shino and have him type up the final copy."

Kisame swept from the room, right past Naruto who didn't even look away from Itachi. Naruto stepped forward hesitantly, watching as Itachi shifted into sitting position. Making a decision, Naruto crossed to sit beside his boss, right next to him on the couch.

"So, Naruto," Itachi said as he looked down at Naruto. "It's been two weeks, how comfortable are you here?"

"Oh, very comfortable," Naruto said as he looked up through his lashes. It as time to begin. "Working _under_ _you_ is wonderful. I don't think I could find a better job. I hope I can continue to… _assist you _for as long as you'll _have me._"

Itachi's eyes had darkened with every word. He leaned in closer, his hand coming up to brush Naruto's neck softly. This time, Naruto smiled up at him, leaning into the touch.

"I'm pleased you're so happy here," Itachi said. "I like having you here, and intend to continue _having you _for a long time…"

Naruto's eyelids fluttered close for a moment before a smile curved onto his face. He stood, Itachi's hand sliding down his neck as he did so.

"Well, , I need to be getting back to work," he said with another smile. "Is there anything you need me for specifically?"

"Not right now," Itachi said as he watched Naruto begin to walk towards the door. "I'll send for you if I find myself in want of something."

With one last smile Naruto slipped from the room.

--

"So it's going well, little brother?"

"Oh, yes. According to my source, very well."

"Perfect. How long do you estimate, little brother?"

"A month, maybe… it's hard to tell with Naruto. He's so unpredictable."

--

Naruto hummed to himself as he tore of the lid of his instant ramen. He tugged his chopsticks apart, smiling as they split with a satisfying _crack. _Naruto poked at the noodles, watching them break apart, before he began to eat.

Looking around the break room, he caught sight of his boss sitting at a table near the doors. Itachi insisted on eating lunch in the cafeteria at least once a week, to allow the workers a chance to see him. Naruto watched as he was approached by a young, pretty brunette. She managed three words before a cold and cutting remark from Itachi sent her packing. That was three more than most others managed.

Itachi's eyes slid across to him, a dark brow rising. Naruto smiled around his chopsticks, slowly sliding the wood out of his mouth, dragging his tongue over the utensil languidly.

Itachi never looked away, and Naruto slowly licked his lips, dragging his tongue over the plump skin. Itachi stood abruptly, taking a couple of steps towards him. However, before he could manage anymore, Kisame appeared out of nowhere, waving a piece of paper and speaking in what was obviously an aggravated tone. Itachi's eyes snapped away from Naruto as he registered what Kisame was saying, turning his back on the assistant.

Naruto watched with a frown, thoughts of seduction gone. Something was happening…

--

"So it has begun?"

"Oh yes. It shouldn't be long now until it happens."

"Until what happens?"

"Everything comes crashing together."

"…I see. And after this is all over, what happens to you and me?"

"To be honest, I had no plan to remain in this country if this succeeded."

"…"

"What?"

"That doesn't work for me."

"I don't see how- oof!"

A long, drawn out moan filled the room.

"This changes nothing… I'm still –ah!- still leaving."

"You keep telling yourself that."

--

Naruto peeked his head around the corner of Itachi's open office door, watching as the man spoke into his phone, obviously unhappy. His voice was icy cold, his fist slamming down onto the table occasionally. Naruto shivered slightly before stepping back, straight into a hard body.

"Eh?" Naruto looked up to see who he had hit. Kisame rested a hand on his shoulder, his face grave.

"Naruto, I wouldn't go in there right now," he warned.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked. "He looks angry..."

"He's Itachi Uchiha," Kisame said with a slight smile. "He never looks angry. He looks cold."

"So what's up?"

"Itachi... Itachi didn't start this company," Kisame said after a slight hesitation. "He took over from the original CEO, called Pein. Pein was losing control of the company; he had no real head for business. He had a firm goal and would do anything to get to it, but he neglected the company in the process. Itachi is incredible. He took over the company and made it the most profitable one in the country."

"Whoa..." Naruto looked back at the door, astounded.

"Yeah..." Kisame agreed. "But today I got a fax from Pein, requesting a meeting with Itachi concerning official business. Pein stepped down willingly from the company, signing everything over to his vice president, Itachi, but now he's reappeared, and Itachi is worried that he's trying to regain control of the company."

"But he stepped down," Naruto protested as Kisame led him back to their office. "he stepped down willingly. He can't come back, can he?"

"He shouldn't be able to," Kisame said. "But he did create this company, we're not sure if he knows some small loophole, or a back door, allowing him back into the business."

"There's got to be a way to check that, right?" Naruto asked. "I mean, can't you have people go over everything and..."

Naruto trailed off as he realized Kisame was shaking his head slowly.

"We _are _checking, of course, but we can't help but feel we're missing something," Kisame said with a sigh. "Itachi is a genius, but we can't have him checking it over himself. He has work to do."

A small thought flittered into Naruto's brain and he bit his lip slightly. He had an idea, and if it worked he could gain Itachi's trust a lot sooner. But it all depended on someone who wouldn't be happy to see him...

"Can I have a copy of what they're looking over?" Naruto asked with a bright smile. "I get so bored around here, and one more set of eyes couldn't hurt, right?"

"Guess not," Kisame said with a shrug. "It's gonna be boring though."

"I can handle boring," Naruto said. "When can I get it?"

"I'll get you a copy faxed up immediately."

--

"Well, love?"

"You are so impatient."

"Oh, if you have no news I guess there's no need for me to be here…"

"Get back in bed!"

"Well?"

"Things are… progressing."

"How much? When? Details!"

"I'd rather show you…"

"You pervert!"

"Mmm, for you, yes."

--

Naruto darted up to the door before him, eyes darting around as he tugged his hat further down on his golden head. He rearranged his coat slightly, hiding his features further as he knocked on the door of the small house before him.

It swung open after a moment, revealing someone who brought a smile to Naruto's face. He tilted his head up, making his face visible.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru slumped against the door with a sigh. "You know you're not supposed to be here. How troublesome."

"Lemme in!" Naruto demanded. Shikamaru stepped to the side and Naruto darted into the house. The door closed behind him and Naruto tossed his hat off.

"Shika, I need your help!"

--

Half an hour later Shikamaru sighed as he set down his coffee cup. Ino looked at him in concern, staring over her shoulder at the papers spread out on the table.

"Shikamaru?" she whispered. She had greeted Naruto with a hug and cuff to the head. "What is it?"

"Can you help, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. "Please?"

"This is very detailed," Shikamaru said as he set down the paper he was reading. "And quite intriguing. I'm actually enjoying reading this, and looking forward to reading more."

"Well, call me as soon as you find something," Naruto urged. "Please?"

"Of course," Shikamaru looked up at Naruto. "I'll be using an untraceable phone."

"Of course,"

--

Naruto hurried into his office, his breathing hard. He was late, by only ten minutes, but he still hoped that Itachi hadn't needed him for anything. He stopped at his desk, panting slightly, as he leant on the sturdy wood.

"Naruto."

Naruto's head jerked up at the sound of his name being spoken by his boss. Itachi was standing in the doorway, his eyes running over Naruto's dishevelled appearance, before he composed himself.

"You're late. I need you in here."

"Sorry, sir," Naruto said as he quickly dashed towards the man. "It won't happen again!"

Itachi turned on his heel and stepped out towards his office. Naruto scurried after him, running hands desperately through his hair. Itachi was not in a good mood.

Once they reached his office Naruto noticed that both Kisame and Tobi were in the room, looking at him expectantly. He hurried to stand beside them, clasping his hands behind him back. As soon as he was in place, the door to the office opened and Sasori, Shino, Rock-Lee and Tenten filed in. They stood opposite the three assistants, eyeing them curiously.

"I've called you all here for a reason," Itachi began. "As you may or may not know, I have had contact with Pein, the former CEO of Akatsuki Corp. We are not sure what he wants, but I want you to be wary anyway. Be careful of who you meet."

"Yes, sir," they mumbled together. Itachi straightened in his chair.

"If you find anything suspicious," he said as he gave them a hard look. "Anything at all, I want you to tell me."

"Yes, sir," they mumbled again. Itachi nodded.

"Dismissed," he said with a flick of his hand. "Naruto, stay behind."

The others shot him curious looks as they left, but Naruto kept his eyes firmly on the floor. As soon as the door closed behind the last of them, Naruto heard Itachi rise.

"Naruto, you look flushed," Itachi said, his voice right beside Naruto's ear. "May I ask why you were late?"

"I'm f-fine, Itachi," Naruto said, purposefully ignoring the question. "I was running because I was late."

"Really?" the man murmured, hid lips moving closer to Naruto's ear. "Why would that be?"

"I had lunch with a friend," Naruto said in a low whisper. "It's been a while since I've seen him."

"Hn..." Itachi moved to stand before Naruto, lifting his chin up to look into his eyes. "Kisame and Tobi usually join me for lunch here, you should as well."

Naruto almost smiled at the out-right demand in Itachi's 'suggestion.' He lowered his eyelashes before gazing up at his boss, as he allowed a small smile to slide onto his face.

"Lunch with you?" Naruto said in a husky whisper. "I'd love to..."

Itachi's hand relaxed on Naruto's chin, tracing it gently, dancing over plump lips and high cheekbones. Naruto tilted his head up once more, smiling outright at Itachi's touch.

"I'll be happy to have you join me," Itachi murmured. "Spending time with you is always pleasant."

"Wonderful," Naruto purred as he stepped away from Itachi's caress. "I'll eat with you tomorrow then."

Naruto turned to leave, but a hand caught his quickly. Before he could blink, he was pulled straight into Itachi's arms, pressed up against that strong chest. He barely had time to look up before Itachi's lips were on his. Naruto couldn't help but moan as the tension that had built between them exploded, forcing him to press his body up against the hard one before him, his hands grasping Itachi's pristine shirt.

Itachi's lips were surprisingly soft, but at the same time firm. Naruto rubbed his own lips eagerly against them, wanting to taste more of them. Itachi's lips parted, a wet tongue coming out to lap at his lips. Naruto kept his own stubbornly closed, but pressed his body closer to Itachi so he didn't think he was not enjoying the kiss.

"_Itachi, Kakashi is here. He says he has the report you requested._"

Naruto sprung back from Itachi as Sasori's voice sounded over the intercom. He took a deep, shaky breath, licking his lips to savour the taste, before opening eyes he didn't remember closing. Itachi was gazing at him, a hungry look in his own eyes, but he dutifully crossed to the desk, pressing a button.

"Send him in."

Naruto licked his lips once more before straightening. He sauntered to the door, tossing Itachi a coy look over his shoulder.

"If you need me, Itachi, I'll be in my office."

Slipping from the door, past a cheerful Kakashi, Naruto headed back to his office. He stopped inside the door, taking a deep breath. It was empty, as it usually was, so Naruto took the moment to lean against the door, taking a deep breath. As soon as he was calm, he snapped his eyes open.

It had begun.

--

With a soft sigh, Naruto knocked on the door to Sasuke's office. He heard movement inside before the door slid open. Sasuke glared up at him, his hair ruffled and his shirt unbuttoned slightly.

"What?" he growled. Naruto smiled cheerfully at the man, not hiding his annoyance at seeing the man. He didn't like Sasuke much. "I told Karin no visitors."

"Karin's not here," Naruto said, gesturing to the empty desk. "And I have a file for you from Itachi."

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke whirled as his name was called from inside his office. Before he could say anything, a young man appeared, his eyes wide as he looked at Naruto.

He was slim and small, much like Naruto, with wide brown eyes, porcelain skin and long, silky black hair. Hair that was mussed from somebody gripping it. His clothes, designer and casual, were mussed. A number of vicious red hickies dominated his neck.

"Hello," he said with a sweet smile. "You must be Naruto."

"How come everyone around here knows my name?" Naruto demanded, stomping a foot irritably. "Who are _you_?"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke growled, snatching the file from Naruto's hands. "Haku, go back inside, I'll be there in a second."

Haku nodded, smiling once more at Naruto before vanishing into the office. Sasuke glared at Naruto before closing the door slightly, blocking his lover from view.

"You won't speak of this to anyone, dobe," Sasuke threatened. "Especially not Itachi."

"Speak of what?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide and innocent. "That there was a strange man in your office?"

"Dobe..."

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto snapped, losing his cool for a second. "And don't worry, Itachi has enough to worry about without me telling him that his little brother is being defiled in his own office...actually, considering what this Haku looks like, I'd say _you _are doing the defiling..."

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Naruto said as he turned and began to walk away. "Tell Haku I said bye!"

"Dobe!"

Naruto snickered as he pressed the button for the elevator. It slid open after a moment, and Naruto's breath caught.

Orange hair, styled like Naruto's own, was the first thing that caught his eye. The second thing was the piercings. They covered the man standing in the elevator's face. Several ran down his nose, his ears were covered in them, his bottom lip held two. Naruto blinked at the man a couple of times before he realized he was staring. He blushed, darting into the elevator and reaching for the button for the top floor. To his surprise, it had already been pressed.

"Going up?" the man asked casually. Naruto nodded, looking at the man sidelong. "Hmm. Me too."

"Obviously," Naruto whispered. He knew the man heard him, judging by the flash of annoyance on his face. Naruto quickly looked him over, noting his casual clothes and relaxed appearance.

The doors slid open on the top floor and Naruto stepped out, followed by the other man. He began walking towards Itachi's office, dimly noticing that the man was following him.

"So, what brings you here?" Naruto asked over his shoulder. The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Itachi," he said simply. "I have business with him."

"Oh," Naruto blinked at the man. Usually Kisame told him when Itachi had meetings. "Ok then."

The man began to walk astride with Naruto, who eyed him cautiously. However, he kept his eyes straight ahead and his hands by his sides.

"Well, I'm Mr. Uchiha's personal assistant," Naruto said as he flashed the man a bright smile. "I'll be happy to escort you to his office."

"Why thank you," the man said. "I didn't catch your name."

"Naruto," Naruto replied with a smile. "Naruto Uzumaki."

The door to Sasori's office opened, and Kisame stepped out, Itachi right behind him. The man flashed them a brief look before smiling down at Naruto.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, taking Naruto's hand and forcing him to stop walking. "My name is Pein."

--

Naruto rolled his eyes as he lost yet another game of solitaire. He glanced at the clock on the computer, sighing once more as he realized an hour had passed since Itachi and Pein began their meeting.

Kisame had come out after fifteen minutes, stopping only to say that Itachi wanted to speak with Naruto after their meeting concluded. He had hesitated before leaving, his eyes saying that Itachi was definitely _not _happy.

Another half an hour passed before Naruto heard movement out in the hallway. He rose, tip-toeing to the door and peeking out. Itachi was escorting Pein from his office, the orange-haired man looking slightly smug, while Itachi's face looked grim.

As soon as Pein was through the door to the main floor, Itachi turned, his eyes flying straight to where Naruto was peeking. Naruto let out a small 'eep' before stepping back from the door. He made it three steps across the room before the door was thrown open, Itachi stalking in. Naruto allowed his eyes to widen, pushing forth an innocent expression as Itachi slammed the door behind him.

Naruto was unable to read the older man's eyes as he found himself being herded towards the back of the room. As his back hit the wall, he tried to smile at Itachi, but his lips were quivering too much.

"What," Itachi growled as he came closer and closer to Naruto. "Were you doing with _him_?"

"Him?" Naruto asked, feigning innocence. "Who's _him_?"

"Naruto," Itachi hissed as he reached his assistant, reaching out to grasp Naruto's shoulders and push the man against the wall. "Don't act dumb. Not now."

"I didn't know who he was," Naruto whispered as he looked up into Itachi's eyes. "He didn't tell me his name until we were at your office. I just met him in the elevator."

"He managed to tell me no fewer than four times what a _charming _assistant I have," Itachi hissed as he glared down at Naruto. "So you must have been using your _charms_ upon him."

"I wasn't!" Naruto protested. He reached up, grabbing Itachi's jacket. "I swear, I wouldn't!"

Itachi remained silent, his eyes scanning Naruto's face for a moment, searching the blue eyes that met his defiantly. Naruto frowned, before he quickly slid his hands up to Itachi's neck, running his hands over the soft ponytail.

"I wouldn't," he repeated softly as he tugged Itachi's head down to his. "I wouldn't..."

Their lips met in an eager kiss, Naruto surrendering completely to Itachi. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to that hard body. Naruto sighed softly, kissing Itachi eagerly as the older man took control.

This time, when Itachi's tongue slid over his lips, Naruto allowed it entry. The muscle entered his mouth, exploring and mapping out the area. Naruto shivered as it traced his teeth, leaning as close as possible to Itachi. The other man dominated the kiss, his scent and taste swamping Naruto who could only hang on and try to breathe through his nose.

And then suddenly, Itachi's lips were gone. They slid down his jaw, nipping slightly before they latched eagerly onto his throat. Naruto let out a soft moan, his hands tightening in the dark hair beneath them.

"What are you doing?" Naruto whispered as Itachi continually sucked on the one spot. "Itachi? You'll leave a-"

"Mark," Itachi whispered, lifting his lips from the flesh. "Exactly. A big, red warning to everyone around you not to touch, not even to look."

"Ahh..." Naruto collapsed back against the wall, his eyes rolling in his head. "Ngh... why?"

"Because," Itachi's eyes were gazing down at him, meeting Naruto's half-lidded, filled with a deep emotion Naruto was unable to classify. "You are _mine._"

--

"This... doesn't look good."

"Oh, you think?"

"Does this visitor affect us, Big Brother?"

"I don't know yet, to be honest."

"Does this affect _him _at all?"

"No. Nothing will stop him from his mission, little brother."

--

Naruto groaned as he spotted Neji Hyuuga crossing the lobby towards him. Itachi had called a conference with all representatives from all of the companies that were a part of Akatsuki Corp. And Naruto was there to escort Neji up to the room.

"You again," the pale-eyed man sneered. "Just take me up."

Naruto rolled his eyes, pressing the button for the elevator. Neji ignored him completely, pulling out his phone and pressing a number of buttons. The doors to the elevator slid open and Neji swept in, followed by Naruto.

Naruto quickly hit the button for the floor the conference was being held on, slightly perturbed by Neji's silence. He began to fidget, holding himself back from staring at the other man, as he so desperately wanted to.

They reached the floor, stepping out without saying a word. Neji briefly glanced Naruto over before he rolled his eyes.

"You could at least attempt to hide the hickey on your neck."

Naruto flushed, a hand racing up to clamp over the mark. Neji smirked superiorly at him, and Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked down at Neji's own neck.

"Take your own advice."

Neji ignored him, going as far as to tilt his head back slightly in order to show off his own love bites further.

"Unlike you, I am proud of mine," he said in a cold voice. "Now, where is this meeting?"

Grumbling, Naruto led Neji towards the conference room. He jerked his head towards the door and Neji calmly entered, gliding like a damn ponce. Naruto stomped in after him, noticing with some satisfaction that Neji was the last to arrive.

"Naruto," Itachi was standing at the head of the room. Naruto felt shivers run down his spine at Itachi's deep voice as he crossed to stand before his boss. "Please have them send up some refreshments. After that, I will not require your presence for the rest of the day."

Frowning slightly, Naruto nodded. He turned to leave again, but before he could take more than two steps a hand caught his. He looked up at Itachi in confusion.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Itachi said in a soft voice. "But you will find this meeting terribly boring. I will brief you in a meeting tomorrow."

Naruto smiled slightly, lowering his lashes over his eyes.

"I hope the meeting isn't _too _brief," he murmured. Something sparked in Itachi's eyes as Naruto withdrew his hands from his boss's grasp. "Until tomorrow, Mr. Uchiha."

Naruto strode from the room, resisting the urge to grit his teeth. He hated being out of the loop.

--

"Where are you going?"

"I have to return. Something big is happening..."

"Oh? Won't you tell me what has you so worked up? Maybe I can help ease your tension..."

"...no matter how beautiful you look, naked on those red sheets, speaking to me in _that _tone, you cannot manipulate me. One thing gives you away."

"..."

"Your eyes."

--

Naruto was only slightly disappointed to realize that his meeting with Itachi the next morning was just that, a meeting. The man made no advances, his eye serious the whole time. It was probably because Kisame and Tobi were both present.

"So what does this mean?" Tobi asked, voicing the question in Naruto's mind. Itachi sighed softly.

"Pein hasn't told us how, but it seems that he knows a loophole in the company guidelines," Itachi said as he closed his eyes briefly. "He says he will use that loophole to regain control of the company unless we pay him a percentage of our annual profits. Annual profits from _all _the companies."

"Oh God," Kisame breathed. "That could be a huge amount... billions!"

"Yes," Itachi agreed. He closed his eyes again, keeping them shut. "This is my fault, of course. I should have checked the guidelines thoroughly, making sure that-"

"There's no way you could have prevented his," Kisame interrupted. "I'm sure he was planning this since he stepped down."

"Yes," Itachi growled. "I always thought it odd that he stepped down when he did. But now I see why he did it. He did it knowing that I would be the one to take over, knowing I would bring in my father's companies and my cousin's companies. Akatsuki corp. is worth so much more now..."

"You can't blame yourself," Kisame said as he shuffled through some papers. "There is no way anyone could have seen this comin-"

"_I _should have," Itachi snapped harshly, silencing Kisame. "I should have seen it! I should have prevented it! The workers here depend on me, we can't lose those profits."

Itachi was obviously distressed, although he hid it very well. He was rubbing his shoulders, clearly trying to work some of the tension out of them.

"Kisame," Naruto said in a low voice, speaking for the first time since the meeting started. "Tobi..."

He didn't need to say anything more. They both rose, and with one last glance at Itachi, strode from the room. Naruto stood as well, crossing to stand behind Itachi, placing his hands on his boss's tense shoulders. He began to massage them, working out the tension and knots as best he could. Itachi sighed heavily, leaning forward so that Naruto had more room to work.

"You need to calm down," Naruto said softly. "Think this through. How do we know Pein's not bluffing?"

"We don't," Itachi sighed. "But we can't take that risk."

Naruto dug into a particularly tense knot, earning a grunt, and smiled. He dug his thumbs into the spot with a wider smile as he heard Itachi repress a moan.

"Just think about something else for a while," Naruto suggested. "Maybe about how Tenten has it in for Lee? Or that man Sasuke was molesting in his office? Or even how Anko wants to get with Raido... ugh, security guard love..."

"What was that?" Itachi asked, his head coming up. Naruto smiled at him.

"You know, Anko, that crazy security guard that tackled me my first week," Naruto said, waving a hand. "She so want to fuc-"

"Before that," Itachi interrupted. "What did you say about Sasuke?"

"Oh, you know, Sasuke and Haku," Naruto said, oblivious to the way Itachi stiffened beneath his hands. "They are definitely going at it multiple times a day, I mean just look at Sasuke's neck-"

"His name is Haku, you're sure?" Itachi asked, standing up and forcing Naruto's hands to slide down his back.

"Yeah," Naruto said, frowning as Itachi crossed to his desk. "Why?"

Itachi hit a button on his phone, a dial tone sounding through the speaker.

"_What's up, boss?_"

"Kisame," Itachi said. "What was the name of Zabuza's assistant?"

"_Uh... Ranmaru? Shit, no, that was Raiga... Haku! It was Haku!_"

"Eh?" Naruto stepped forward. "The guy Sasuke's with?"

"Thank you, Kisame," Itachi hung up on his assistant, his face contemplative as he turned to look out the window. "Zabuza Momochi works for Bloody Mist. If he sent Haku here they must be getting desperate."

Itachi spun to face the phone again, hitting a different speed dial. This one took longer to be answered.

"_What?_"

"Sasuke," Itachi greeted his brother coolly. "Have you been fucking Zabuza Momochi's assistant?"

A squeak, obviously Haku, sounded over the phone but Naruto barely noticed. He was too busy staring at Itachi. He had used the word 'fuck'...and it sounded... well, it sounded _hot. _Naruto couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to hear Itachi hissing words like that in his ear during sex...

"_Yeah, and?_" Sasuke clearly didn't care. Itachi's brow narrowed.

"Is that all you have to say?" he asked, his voice ice. "You are jeopardizing this company by sleeping with him. I can't allow-"

"_Itachi, I love him._"

Itachi stared down at the phone, looking shocked for the first time since Naruto had began to work for him. A soft whimper sounded over the phone.

"_You do?_" a breathy voice Naruto recognized as Haku's asked. "_Sasuke, I love you too..._"

Wet slurping sounds filled Itachi's office, joined quickly by moans, and Itachi hung the phone up. He frowned down at the device, his features unreadable.

"Well, there seems to harm in that, if there appears to be, I'll stop it. But until then..." he said in a low voice. He looked up at Naruto, his eyes dark. "Who am I to stand in the way of love?"

Naruto's breath caught. There was something in that sentence. It wasn't flirtatious, or seductive. It was just... _something._

"That will be all for now, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and fled the room, only too glad to escape from his boss and his confusing eyes.

--

"This is bad!"

"Don't worry your beautiful little head about it, love, it does not concern us."

"How can I not worry! And don't you distract me with flattery!"

"Flattery? It's not flattery if it's the truth..."

"Hey! Get your hands off my ass!"

"Come back to bed love..."

"Ahh! No! Let g- ooo..."

--

Humming softly to himself, Naruto tapped his foot in time to his invented tune while waiting for the elevator to arrive. In one arm he had a heap of documents that he needed to take to the fifteenth floor, and in the other he had his cup of ramen. He was planning on taking it down to the cafeteria for his lunch break.

"Naruto,"

Naruto spun, his eyes widening as they fell on Itachi. The man seemed a lot more relaxed today, leaning casually against the wall beside the elevator. His jacket was gone, leaving him clad only in his shirt.

"Mr. Uchiha," Naruto greeted him, mindful of the people around them. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I was simply wondering when you were going to join us for lunch?" Itachi asked, a small smirk sliding onto his face. "Surely you haven't forgotten that you agreed to eat with us?"

"Oh, no I haven't," Naruto said, a light blush creeping over his face. He knew that if he had a spare hand he would reach it up to cover his hickey. "I need to take these down to accounting, and then I thought that, well, since you've been so busy with this whole Pein thing, I uh, thought you were going to-"

"I shall go with you down to accounting," Itachi declared, cutting Naruto off. The elevators slid open and the man calmly stepped inside, Naruto scrambling after him. "And then we'll eat together."

The doors slid closed as Itachi pressed the button for the fifteenth floor. As soon as they shut, he wrapped his arms straight around Naruto's waist from behind.

"So... we are currently on floor forty five... we're headed for floor fifteen... in the mean time..."

Naruto sighed and leaned back into the embrace as Itachi's lips attached to his neck. The man was still tense, still on edge about everything, but he was clearly at the stage where he knew he could do nothing more until further facts emerged.

"Itachi..." Naruto whispered. "Ahh... should we be do-doing this in the el- oh... yeah... – elevator?"

"Yes," Itachi hissed, biting down on the mark he had created earlier. "I'm in charge here, I should be able to do what I want."

That was it. Itachi needed the power trip. He needed to know that he was still in charge of his company, still in control of it.

Naruto squirmed in his arms until he was facing Itachi. The papers and ramen in his hand didn't stop him from pushing his body against Itachi's, a clear invitation. Itachi's face glided down to his and their lips met in a clash. Tongues battled, teeth clashed and saliva began to seep free as they both lost themselves in the passion, in the warmth, the taste and the _feeling. _

The elevator dinged and Naruto pulled out of Itachi's arms. He moved a few steps away from Itachi as the doors slid open, admitting a couple of employees. The women had been talking amongst themselves but stopped as soon as they saw Itachi.

"Mr. Uchiha," one of them said with a bright smile. "How are you today, sir?"

"Hn," Itachi raised an eyebrow at her before turning to look at Naruto. The woman's smile faltered and Naruto smoothly stepped forward.

"Mr. Uchiha is doing fine, thank you for your concern," Naruto said with his own smile. "And how about you lovely ladies, how are you?"

The women giggled, obviously charmed, and Naruto flashed a brighter smile at them. Before he could speak again, hands settled on his hips and Itachi loomed over his shoulder.

"Ladies, what floor were you after?" Itachi asked, his voice holding a hint of warning. Naruto flushed scarlet as the hands on his hips slid under his shirt to run the skin on his sides. The women blushed the same colour as Naruto as they quickly scrambled to push a button.

"Oh, our floor is soon," one of them said. "Very soon."

They exited two floors later, giggling together, and Naruto closed his eyes. As soon as the doors closed, Itachi's hands moved again, the left racing up his stomach to his chest, the right moving across to rest on Naruto's left hip. Naruto found himself pulled back against Itachi's chest, and he glared up at his boss.

"You scared them off on purpose," he accused. Itachi smirked as his left hand slid dangerously close to one of his nipples.

"Prove it," Itachi whispered. His lips collided with Naruto's cheek, and he moved around Naruto's face, placing soft butterfly kisses all over. His left hand rubbed one of his nipples, and Naruto gasped, arching his back slightly.

"Ahh..." Naruto couldn't stop his eyes from closing as Itachi found his lips. "Mmmm..."

Itachi's fingers tweaked his nipple and Naruto cried out. Itachi chuckled into the soft kiss as his fingers rubbed the abused nub. His other hand remained on Naruto's hip, rubbing it softly.

"Ahh..." Naruto pulled his eyes opened as Itachi's lips moved down to his jaw. "You're being... very affectionate..."

"Of course," Itachi whispered as he moved up to Naruto's ear, lapping slightly at the shell. "What I really want is to devour you, but that will have to wait for later."

Naruto let out a moan, not bothering to repress it. Itachi hissed in his ear, licking it once more.

"Again," he ordered, tweaking Naruto's nipple. "Make that noise again."

Unbidden, another moan tore from Naruto's throat. He slumped against Itachi, no longer trying to keep a hold of his mind. He simply allowed the groans, moans and mewls to slide from his lips as he melted beneath Itachi's touch.

The elevator chimed loudly, signalling their arrival at the fifteenth floor. Itachi's hands retreated instantly, as did his lips and body. Naruto felt slightly cold and shivered, rubbing his arms awkwardly with the papers and ramen still in them.

Stepping out into the accounting offices, Naruto ignored Itachi who followed dutifully behind him. He passed by the cubicles around him, ignoring that many people were stopping to stare at them. He reached the cubicle he wanted and stopped.

"Hayate," he greeted the sickly man. "I have some documents for you."

The man at the desk coughed, spinning on his chair to face Naruto. As soon as he saw Itachi his eyes widened and he shot to his feet.

"Boss," he mumbled with a nod. He took the papers Naruto was holding out to him. "Thank you, Naruto."

"No problem," Naruto mumbled turning on his heel and leaving. Itachi followed him like a puppy dog, his dark eyes scanning his surroundings. Naruto could hear the whispers following them but ignored them.

They crossed back to the elevator, entering it. This time as the rode to the top, Tobi joined them after a single floor. Itachi was obviously annoyed at his cousin for it, but dutifully kept his hands to himself.

--

"Is that all you eat?"

Kisame dropped into a seat beside Tobi, grimacing at Naruto's ramen. He himself had a packet of sushi, which he opened as he looked down at Tobi's dumplings.

"Swap you my chicken teriyaki roll for one?"

"I want the tuna one."

"What! That is so not... fine..."

Itachi chuckled at the squabbling, eating his own rice cakes. Naruto slurped some more of his ramen, happily gulping down the salty food.

"_Itachi, we have a problem._"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasori's voice, sounding over the intercom on his desk. He rose, crossing to it and pressing a button.

"I'm having lunch, Sasori. What is it?"

"_Senator Minato Namikaze-Kitsune is here demanding to see his son._"

Naruto's ramen cup fell from his grasp, spilling all over the pristine white carpet before him.


	3. The Turn

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Unbeta'd.

This story is dedicated to Fang Nicole. It is dedicated to Imperial Mint and Frosty Ice Cube. It is dedicated to Gwyllion, Daydreamer79, SangoStar and StarsOfYaoi It is dedicated to EVERYONE who loves the under appreciated, and often hated and scorned pairing, of ItaNaru.

* * *

The Four Suits

_The Turn_

* * *

Naruto wrung his hands as he paced back and forth inside Itachi's office. The man had told him to stay there while he went to deal with the situation. Naruto was more than happy to comply, not wanting to deal with what was about to happen.

His dad was here. His _dad _was here! Naruto could only be thankful that papa wasn't there as well. That would have been hell. His father was bad enough.

Naruto stalked towards the couch, sinking down onto it and drawing his legs up to his chest. He rested his forehead against his knees with a sigh. He didn't need this. His stupid parents could jeopardize everything.

"Naruto,"

Naruto looked up, his eyes widening as he looked at Kisame. The man sunk down onto the couch across from Naruto, closing his eyes briefly.

"How bad is it?" Naruto asked in a small voice. Kisame chuckled as he opened his eyes.

"Your father is in near hysterics," he said. "He's demanding to see you, refusing to listen to Itachi."

"Oh God..." Naruto whispered. "Crap. I am _so _fired."

"Oh, no," Kisame reassured him. "No way. Itachi probably sees this as a business opportunity. I mean, you're the son of Senator _Minato Namikaze._"

"Namikaze-Kitsune," Naruto corrected automatically. "Everyone forgets that."

"Yeah," Kisame said with a grin. "So why's your last name Uzumaki?"

"It was my birth mother's," Naruto whispered. "she was a surrogate for my fathers. I am genetically Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's child, but I don't consider myself related to Kushina. Kyuubi Kitsune is my father as much as Minato is. But when Minato decided that it was time to be to become part of Yellow Flash, the company my Grandfather set up and Kyuubi runs, I didn't want to. I never wanted to ride my parent's fame and fortune, I wanted to make my own. So as part of my rebellion I changed my name to Uzumaki. That, I think, is what hurt my parents the most, especially Papa- I mean, Kyuubi."

"So why is he here?" Kisame asked. Naruto sighed.

"He probably heard I was working here and wants to know why I am willing to work for _this _company and not his," Naruto explained, rubbing his eyes. "And he's probably using it as an excuse to re-establish contact with me."

"You don't talk?"

"No. Not since I changed my name."

Naruto's palm pilot began to ring, Itachi's name flashing across the screen. Naruto answered it quickly, his hands fumbling.

"Yes?"

"_Naruto, I believe your father cannot be convinced you have a lot of work that needs to be done and is demanding to see you. Can you spare a minute or two?_"

"Ah, of course, Itachi."

Naruto hung up, taking a deep breath and rising. He offered Kisame a shaky smile before heading towards the door.

This would not be easy.

--

"Will they be a problem, big brother?"

"No. They may be a nuisance, but they are nothing Naruto can't handle."

"You are sure?"

"Am I ever wrong?"

"You have been wrong on many occasions."

"...shut up, little brother."

--

Naruto paused outside the room his father was in. Off the lobby, it was a small meeting room used for unwanted guests. Like Minato. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before reaching out and pushing the door open.

He stalked into the room, crossing to Itachi's side and ignoring his father's exclamation of his name.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Uchiha?" he said with a smile. Itachi's eyes were filled with amusement.

"Yes, Naruto," he replied. "Senator Namikaze-Kitsune would like a word."

Naruto turned to face his father for the first time since he entered the room. It was also the first time he had seen his father in three years. The man was exactly how he remembered.

His eyes were the same stunning blue as Naruto's, his hair a lighter gold. The paleness of his hair hid if he had any grey hairs yet, and the tan of his skin helped draw attention away from the fine lines creasing the edges of his eyes and mouth. He was staring at Naruto like a man who was seeing water after wandering for days in a desert.

"Senator Namikaze-Kitsune," he greeted him blandly. He saw Minato physically flinch.

"Naruto..." he whispered. "It's been so long."

"It has been quite a while since I last saw you, sir," Naruto agreed, his voice still flat. "May I enquire as to why my presence is required at this meeting, Senator Namikaze-Kitsune?"

"Naruto!"

Minato was glaring at his son, his eyes crackling with a fire that also appeared in Naruto's when he was angry. His entire frame, as delicate as Naruto's, was shaking as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Stop this!" Minato shouted. "I am your _father._ Don't use my last name! _Our _last name!"

"My last name is Uzumaki," Naruto said flatly. "And you stopped being my father years ago when you tried to force me to _be you._"

Minato once again flinched. He was an excellent Senator, but he could never deal with Naruto very well. His son and he were too alike, and Naruto always managed to get under his skin.

"That is _enough._"

Naruto spun to the door, his eyes widening at the man standing there. He was tall, towering over everyone in the room except Itachi, who he was roughly the same height as. His hair hung longer than the Uchiha's, and was also pulled back into a ponytail, but his sat higher on his head. It was the colour of blood, matching his eyes. His pale skin made him seem even more intimidating.

Kyuubi Namikaze-Kitsune crossed to his husband, wrapping an arm around Minato's shoulder in a rare show of public affection. His eyes were hard as they looked at his son, but they also held the same pain visible in Minato's.

"You will not speak to your father that way," he said coldly. "you will show him the respect he deserves."

"Mr. Namikaze-Kitsune," Naruto said with a nod. "Do you have business here at Akatsuki corp. as well? I can schedule you a meeting with Mr. Uchiha if you wi-"

"_Naruto_!"

Naruto winced at his papa's voice. Kyuubi released his husband's shoulder, crossing to Naruto. He stopped a foot away, glaring down at his son.

"Why are you here?" Naruto whispered, looking up into red eyes. "Why are you both here?"

"You are our _son, _Naruto," Kyuubi growled. "And it's time you start acting like it. Your absence has pained both Minato and I over the last three years. You fell off the radar. We've been looking for you since a week after you left."

Naruto flinched at the pain in his papa's voice. He knew they had been hurt by his actions, but he didn't know _how _much.

"I will not apologize," Naruto whispered. "You had no right to do what you did. You tried to force me into a job I didn't want. You tried to control my life."

"I know, Naruto," Kyuubi sighed. They were both speaking softly, so softly that Naruto doubted anyone else in the room could hear them. "Your father and I regretted that as soon as you left. Please, come home. You don't have to work for us, but stop this madness. Leave this job. Come home."

Naruto stepped away from his father, shaking his head. He looked up at him, trying not to see the raw pain in his father's usually emotionless eyes. Kyuubi was always the stronger of his parents, the one who could handle anything with a calm face and a smart plan. Seeing him in pain was... difficult for Naruto.

"I can't," Naruto said in a low voice. "I've got a life now, a life free from the name Namikaze-Kitsune. I like my job, my apartment, my life. I like who I am. Please don't ask me to go back. Please."

"Naruto," Minato joined them now, reaching out a hand to his son. "We miss you..."

"I can't," Naruto repeated, stepping back from his parents. "Excuse me, I have things to do."

Naruto strode from the room, ignoring the aching in his heart. He wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around his dad and hug him tight, making the pain in his face go away. He wanted to curl up in his papa's lap like he did when he was little, and allow the man to chase his troubles away.

But he couldn't. He was free of them. He was independent. And he had to stick to the plan. Just because _his _parents were rich didn't mean he could bail on the others. He wouldn't. No way in hell.

If Naruto was anything, it was loyal.

--

Naruto nodded his head in time to the music on his IPod. Itachi had given him the rest of the day off, despite his protests, and Naruto had decided to head home and relax. As he looked around his small, cosy apartment he smiled fondly. He wouldn't give that up for anything.

He reached a good part in the song and couldn't help singing aloud.

"Juliet! The dice was loaded from the start!" he sung. "And I bet, that you exploded in my heart!"

A hand fell on Naruto's shoulder and he screamed, leaping up into the air. He spun, pulling his earphones out. Only one person had a key to his apartment aside from him.

"Hello, dickless."

Naruto glared at Sai, waiting for his heart to stop racing. The man smiled at him, one of his emotionless smiles. It looked so odd on him, and Naruto used to be unable to say why. But since meeting the Uchiha brothers he understood. Sai looked so similar to them Naruto wouldn't be surprised if they were related. He had the same pale skin, the same dark eyes and the same thin lips – lips made for smirking, not smiling.

"You scared the shit out of me, Sai," Naruto hissed. Sai's smile simply widened and he moved his hand up from Naruto's shoulder, curling it around his neck.

And then he pulled Naruto straight into an open-mouthed kiss.

--

"It is actually quite amusing to see you so out of it."

"Shut up."

"You are so used to being in control. I must admit, I _could _have used this distraction to leave the country. And I did think about it."

"...but?"

"Hmm..." a stolen kiss, a soft moan. "You're growing on me."

--

Naruto mentally sighed as Sai's tongue pushed into his mouth, lapping around his teeth. Naruto used his own to press at Sai's pointedly, but he was ignored. He rolled his eyes beneath his closed lids as he waited for Sai to be finished with his exploration.

A couple of minutes later, Sai pulled back from the kiss. He pecked Naruto once more on the lips before wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him away from the large window they stood in front towards the direction of the bedroom.

"Do you have any news for me?" Naruto asked, stepping away from Sai's arm as soon as they were in the bedroom. The man smiled once more at him as he shook his head.

"No. The person tailing you is very good, I don't know who they are," Sai said. "I do know that they stop following you as soon as you reach work, and start again as you leave."

"So the chances of them being hired by Itachi...?"

"Very high," Sai said. "But, the chances are equally high that they were hired by your parents. They have been searching for you for three years after all, it's about time they found you."

"They did," Naruto said with a sigh. "Today. Both of them showed up at work."

"And how did that go?"

"Horribly," Naruto admitted. "I hope they get the message and stay away, but I doubt it."

"Hmm, that is troubling," Sai agreed. "But with this new information, it is clear that the person following you was hired by Itachi. He is still following you. In fact, he is set up in an apartment across the street, spying on you through your living room window."

"Gah!" Naruto jumped, looking around as if expecting the man to appear. "What?"

"Yes," Sai nodded as he moved to stretch out on Naruto's bed. "Hence the kiss in the living room. If the Uchiha is as possessive as you say, he will confront you tomorrow in his own subtle way."

"Damn," Naruto nibbled on his lower lip for a moment. Sai was a good friend of his, and often helped Naruto when he had problems like his current one – for a while he suspected someone was following him. Sai proved that he was right. And if _Sai _couldn't figure out who they were Naruto had little chance of figuring it out.

"If he does confront you tomorrow," Sai said with a bright smile. "It will be confirmation. All I will need to do then is stake out Akatsuki corp. to see who goes in and out. If _Itachi Uchiha _is the one to hire them, then they must be a very good P.I. Someone who I will recognize from sight alone. I will call you as soon as I find out who it is."

"Thank, Sai," Naruto said. "I feel like I should be paying you for this..."

In a flash Sai was off the bed and before Naruto. He leaned down and kissed him once more, a gentle soft touch of the lips, before leaning back.

"That's payment enough, dickless."

"Don't call me that!"

--

The next morning, Naruto leaned his hip against Itachi's desk, waiting nervously for Kurenai's message that Itachi had arrived. The usual coffee sat on the desk, along with the faxed work. Naruto wasn't going to act any different than he did on any other day. He had no reason too. Itachi wouldn't act any differently because of _Sai,_ after all, he usually fired his assistants for being too clingy. He couldn't be annoyed over this.

'_Boss is coming up._'

Naruto hurried out to the secretary's desk, his stomach rolling. He rocked back and forth slightly before catching himself. The ten minutes were the longest he'd ever waited.

The elevator doors finally slid open and then Itachi was striding down the hall towards him. Naruto's stomach bounced further, protesting violently. Itachi looked exactly the same; cool, calm and collected.

"Mo-Morning, sir!" Naruto squeaked as Itachi approached. "I, uh, have everything on yo-your desk, and I-"

"Naruto," Itachi looked down at him with an unreadable expression. "I won't need your assistance until noon."

Itachi vanished into his office, the door slamming shut behind him. Naruto stared at the door, his mouth open slightly. Itachi had just... and then... and...

Naruto turned unseeing eyes to look at Shino, who was staring back at him. Naruto flushed before tearing through the office towards the elevator.

'_What the hell was that?_'

--

"He _what_?"

"I don't understand it..."

"That's not like him at all!"

"I suspect something fishy. The other guy looked familiar..."

"What will _he _do?"

"I don't know. I never know."

--

Naruto sighed as he spun his chopsticks in his ramen. He had gone up to have lunch with Itachi as usual, but found himself unwelcome, and not just by his boss. Kisame had been exceptionally cold, as had Tobi, which was just weird.

Now, sitting in the cafeteria, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what he had done. He didn't remember doing anything to Itachi... not personally. One of his parents might have, but he had no idea.

Naruto paused, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. It couldn't be... because of Sai? Naruto frowned, lowering his chopsticks. That couldn't be right. Itachi always fucked around with his assistants, and anyone else he wanted. He never expected them to stay exclusive. So it couldn't be Sai... could it?

Annoyed, Naruto pulled out his palm pilot, tapping out an impatient message to his co-worker.

'_Tobi, what the hell did I supposedly do to get you all mad at me?_'

Tapping his chopsticks against his ramen he waited patiently for a reply.

'_No one is mad at you, Naruto._'

Scowling, Naruto quickly typed his reply.

'_Cut the bullshit. Is this about the guy in my apartment yesterday?_'

The next reply came almost ten minutes later. Naruto had doubt that Tobi was composing his replies with the help of Kisame and possibly Itachi.

'_We have no right to intrude into your private life. We all just assumed that you had started a relationship with Itachi._'

Naruto slammed his pilot down onto the table, furious. Not only did Tobi just admit that Itachi was having him followed, but it was quite clear that Itachi meant for him to cease all other romantic involvements he might have during him employment and involvement with Itachi.

Stalking away from his un-finished ramen, Naruto didn't realize everyone in his path was leaping aside. He hurried straight to the elevator, hitting the button multiple times. As soon as it arrived he swiped his card irritably.

As the elevator rose, Naruto's anger didn't fade. It grew. He knew he was jeopardizing the mission, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

As soon as the elevator opened on Itachi's floor, Naruto was out and stalking down the floor. He was aware of many people stopping to watch him, but he didn't care. He had one thought running through his head, and that focused on how much of a bastard Itachi was.

He swept past Shino, Lee and Tenten, ignored Sasori who actually looked at him for once, before slamming open the door to Itachi's office.

Kisame and Tobi both jumped slightly from their seats in front of Itachi's desk. Itachi himself looked up, his eyes meeting Naruto's calmly. Naruto stalked straight to the desk, slamming a hand down on the desk and pointing his other finger at his boss.

"You, Itachi Uchiha are a fucking hypocrite and a bastard!"

--

"He didn't!"

"I don't find it that amusing, brother."

"He actually said that?"

"Yes."

"That idiot... wait, is everything... ok?"

"What do you think, brother?"

--

The room was silent as Naruto and Itachi locked eyes, neither backing down. Kisame and Tobi rose from their seats, hurrying from the room. Naruto kept his eyes locked on Itachi's, slightly unsettled by the emotionless look in his eyes.

"You, Itachi Uchiha, are a fucking hypocrite and a bastard," Naruto repeated in a hiss. "I am your _fifth _assistant _this year, _and I know you fired the others because after getting involved with you they got needy, demanded you be exclusive, demanding you fuck no one but them, but the moment I kiss one other guy, I'm suddenly the enemy! You kick me out of your office, turn my co-workers against me, and act cold towards me! You are _sulking _like a child! I won't sit by and be celibate while you probably run around screwing whatever moves!

"And you had someone follow me! Someone watch me! I've had people follow me for three years thanks to my parents, and while I was watching my back for them I didn't think I would have to watch my front for you! So, Mr. Uchiha, you are a hypocrite and a bastard!"

Naruto lowered his accusing finger and stepped back from the desk. Itachi was still expressionless as he looked up at him, before he slowly rose. As he did, Naruto found himself sinking back into a chair.

"Neji, I'll call you back." Itachi said, reaching out to hit a button on the phone on his desk.

"Oh God..." Naruto whispered. Itachi had been in a conference call.

"First of all, Naruto," Itachi's voice was unreadable. "I will admit that it was wrong of me to hire someone to follow you when you've been through three years of it, but you should look at this from my point of view. I run the most successful company in this country. I _need _to know I can trust who I work with.

"Secondly... Naruto, when I get a new assistant it is true that I do indeed look for people who are blond, attractive and... for lack of a better term, easy. However, with my usual assistants I usually have them bent over my desk within an hour of their first day."

Naruto's eyes widened at that and he felt a slight stirring of arousal run through him at the thought of being pushed over Itachi's desk as the man took him from behind...

"But I didn't with you," Itachi pointed out. "You've been here for a month now, and I have done nothing more than kiss you. I've been taking things slow with you, very slow, simply because you are _not _just another fuck. You are something else, Naruto."

Naruto felt horrible. He could only sit and stare at Itachi in horror as he waited to be fired.

"Oh fuck," Naruto whispered. "I am _so _fired..."

"Of course not," Itachi said, giving him an odd look. "You are the most competent assistant I've ever had, why would I fire you? And..." Itachi looked up, his eyes smouldering. "I'm not finished with you. I won't be for a long time."

--

"It was quite interesting to hear, I'll tell you."

"Mmm, it sounds it..."

"Yes, and then- Are you even listening to me?"

"How can I when you're touching me like that?"

"Maybe I should stop."

"Don't you dare..."

"Hmm. Say you'll stay with me and I'll continue."

"I won't."

"You will soon."

--

Naruto couldn't breathe as Itachi slowly stepped out from behind his desk. He glided smoothly towards Naruto, his eyes narrowing as he approached. Naruto quickly rose from his chair, stumbling away from his boss.

Itachi advanced on him, a smirk settling on his face. Naruto realized his hands were shaking until long smooth hands gripped his. Naruto looked up into Itachi's face, which was much too close.

Itachi swept in, his lips meeting Naruto's. Naruto leant into it, his grip tightening on Itachi's hand as the man's lips moved firmly and determinedly against his. Naruto was soon parting his lips for Itachi, allowing his tongue to slide in.

Naruto whimpered as Itachi lapped at his mouth, playing with his tongue and releasing his hands. Naruto leaned against Itachi's chest as the man rested his hands on his hips. As their tongues battled eagerly, Itachi's hands slid up to Naruto's tucked in shirt, quickly tugging part of it out before racing up to rub at tan skin.

Naruto quickly pulled his lips away from Itachi's, looking up at him with hooded eyes. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Not that I'm really complaining," Naruto whispered as Itachi dipped his head to lap at his neck. "But why _are _you acting different with me?"

"Because," Itachi replied instantly against his neck. "You're special."

"I am?" Naruto asked as Itachi began to suck at his neck. "How?"

"You just are," Itachi said before blowing on the mark. "Have dinner with me, tomorrow night."

Naruto froze in Itachi's arms, blinking slightly. A date? Itachi never took his assistants on dates.

"Naruto?" Itachi breathed. "Well?"

"Of course," Naruto mumbled as he reached up to run his hands over Itachi's dark hair. "How can I say no?"

"You can't," Itachi said as he lowered his lips back to Naruto's. "I told you before, you're _mine._"

--

"He _what_?"

"It's strange...he must really care for him."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've had dealings with this family for a long time."

"Hmm... so what now?"

"Now? Well, you keep at it, of course, and _I _get more free time in which to ravish you... starting now."

"Perver-ahh!"

--

Naruto whistled as he bounced along towards Sasuke's office. He spotted Karin sitting at the desk and put on his most charming smile, adjusting the bouquet of flowers in his hand, he hurried over to her.

"Good afternoon, Karin," he said as he leaned a hip against her desk. "You look lovely today! Did you get a hair-"

"Spare me," Karin said as she snatched the flowers from his grasp. "What do you want?"

"Is Sasuke in?" Naruto asked, his smile not fading. Karin shook her head, pulling out a vase from the cupboard behind her. "Is Haku?"

Karin gave Naruto a sharp look before looking down at the flowers in her hand. She set them in the empty vase and eyed Naruto suspiciously. Naruto gave her his most charming smile and she rolled her eyes behind her glasses.

"Go on, then," she grumbled. Naruto flashed another smile before darting to the door. He knocked, quickly tossing a look over his shoulder, half-expecting Sasuke to be there.

"Who is it?"

"Haku?" Naruto called as he turned the handle hesitantly. "It's me, Naruto."

The door swung open and Naruto found himself looking into Haku's deep brown eyes, set above his sweet smile.

"Naruto," Haku said. Something akin to relief appeared in his eyes. "It is wonderful to see you again. Come in."

Naruto slipped into the room, letting Haku shut the door behind him. Sasuke's office was set out almost identically to Itachi's. Naruto looked over at Sasuke's lover, noting that he didn't look dishevelled this time. His shiny black hair was straight, sitting just below his shoulders, his clothes were immaculate.

"Haku, can I ask you a favour," Naruto asked, shuffling slightly. "I mean, I barely know you, but still..."

"Of course, Naruto," Haku said, leading Naruto to the black leather lounge. "I hope we can be friends. I spend most of my time here the only people I really see are Sasu-" Haku cut himself off abruptly, before smiling at Naruto. "I hope we can be friends."

"I'd like that!" Naruto said, fumbling for his pilot. "Here, I'll give you my number, so when you get bored of Sasuke you can give me a call!"

"Thank you," Haku said, smiling as he pulled out his own phone. After they exchanged numbers, Naruto took a deep breath.

"Haku, I really like your clothes," Naruto began, gaining him another smile. "But I, uh, have little fashion sense myself. I was wondering if you could recommend some place-"

"Oh!" Haku smiled brightly as he interrupted Naruto. "I'll take you shopping!"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked a couple of times. "Oh, no, it's just a rush job, I have a date tomorrow night and-"

"With Itachi, right?" Haku asked, a knowing smile on his face. "We'll go shopping today. After you finish work. I know some places that are open late."

"Um, yeah, sure," Naruto said with a shrug. "I finish at five, meet in the lobby?"

"Wonderful," Haku said, his eyes sparkling. "Five it is!"

--

Naruto whistled as he slowly made his way down towards Itachi's office. He was in a much better mood, despite being completely and utterly confused. Itachi said he meant more than the other assistants, but was that something he said to all of them? A simple flattery to get them into bed? And if it wasn't, why was Naruto special?

Naruto yelped as a hand grabbed his arm, tugging him into a supply closet. He blinked up in surprise as the light flickered on, revealing Itachi.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha," Naruto said with a wide grin. "What brings you to this supply closet?"

"Insolent brat," Itachi breathed, right before his lips sealed over Naruto's. Purring, Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, allowing the man to push him into the shelves behind him.

Naruto ignored that a stapler was digging into his back. He ignored the pen poking the back of his head. He ignored the overwhelming smell of correction fluid. He simply pulled Itachi closer, immersing himself in his taste. The man's tongue was in his mouth, and Naruto quickly began a battle for dominance with his own tongue, a battle he was determined to win. He could think of nothing hotter than Itachi pinning him, dominating him, but still, Naruto liked to throw up a challenge.

A small moan worked from his throat, and Naruto wasn't able to stifle it. At the sound, Itachi drew back, pressing one last kiss to Naruto's bruised lips before he stepped back.

"Couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Naruto asked with a chuckle as he moved forward, reaching for Itachi's tie. He began to tug it towards him, bringing Itachi and his addictive kisses down with it. Itachi reached up, pressing his hands to Naruto's shoulders to stop him.

"You little minx," Itachi whispered as he leaned away from Naruto's seeking lips. "I won't take you here in a closet. No, that pleasure will be saved for tomorrow night. But if you don't stop this, I might re-think that."

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. Itachi planned on... after their date... _fuck_ _yes._ Naruto's hands tugged on the tie in their grasp, bringing Itachi's lips smashing down into his. Itachi tried to pull back but Naruto didn't allow it. He pushed his body fully against Itachi's, panting into his mouth as he slid his tongue into his boss's open mouth.

"Naruto," Itachi growled as he tore his mouth free. "Naruto, I'm warning you."

Unperturbed, Naruto began to sample the pale column of Itachi's throat. Itachi leaned his head against the shelves behind him as his hands slid from Naruto's shoulders to his hips. Naruto sucked greedily at the pale flesh, marking it enthusiastically. After allowing Naruto to carry on for a moment, Itachi quickly reversed their positions. Before Naruto could blink he found himself pinned to the opposing shelf again, Itachi growling lowly before capturing Naruto's lips once more. The young assistant had just managed to wrap a leg around the back of one of Itachi's calves when a voice reached their ears.

"Oh my! Um... can you please pass me a stapler?"

--

"It'll happen tomorrow."

"What will, brother?"

"The river."

"The river?"

"Yes. First comes the flop, where both hands see what has been laid out and build a plan based on that. Then there is the turn, which is where we're at now. Something new is shown, and both hands work that into their game. And then, the river. Both hands finalize their plans, and hope that it can best their opponents. And then..."

"And then what?"

"The showdown."

--

"What about this one?"

Naruto stared at the shirt Haku was holding up, eyeing the stretchy, silken material in disdain. The cream top had sequins sewn on it, much to his disgust.

"No, no and a thousand times no!" Naruto declared. "How about one in orange?"

Haku ignored his input, gliding straight to another hanger. He plucked off a black top, holding it up.

"What about this?" he asked with a soft smile. "It will make you look like you are draped in sin."

Naruto flushed as couple of other shoppers eyed them oddly. He rushed to Haku, snatching the shirt from his hand.

"No," he mumbled, putting it back on the rack. "Pick something... decent."

Smiling serenely, Haku lifted a white gauzy shirt from another rack, holding it up. Naruto opened his mouth to reject it, but then paused. It did look quite nice...

"Ok, I'll try it," he said, reaching for it. Haku's smile widened as Naruto took it into the change room. He quickly unbuttoned his work shirt, tossing the light blue material to the side. He pulled the white shirt on, doing up the tiny buttons quickly. He tugged it down slightly before stepping out of the cubicle.

"Wow!" Haku clapped his hands slightly. "Perfect!"

Naruto looked down at the shirt and scrunched his face up.

"You think so?" he asked, turning to look at a mirror. "I guess it's not ba- Haku! You can see my nipples!"

Giggling, Haku hurried forward to smooth the fabric over Naruto's shoulders.

"Barely," he said with another of his gentle smiles. "You should wear white more often. You look like an angel."

Blushing, Naruto tugged at the shirt slightly. It wasn't that bad, he guessed. And besides, Itachi would probably like what it looked like on him.

"Alright, I'll take it."

--

Naruto fiddled nervously with his plain blue shirt as he ate lunch with Kisame and Tobi in the cafeteria. Itachi had spent the first half of his day shut up in his office, leaving his three assistants to their own devices. Kisame had decided that they should spend the morning productively. Which meant that they had spent the morning throwing paper balls into the bin, trying to outdo each other.

Kisame jumped slightly as his phone went off on the table before them. He answered immediately, with his usual barking greeting.

"Sure thing," Kisame grunted. "Yes. No. No. Not sure. Yes. Right."

He hung up then, smiling his evil smile at the two other assistants.

"Itachi is done with whatever he was doing," he informed them. "He's got a meeting across town with Oto Industries. You two aren't needed and can go home early." Kisame's smile turned wicked as he turned fully to Naruto. "He said he'll send Zetsu to pick you up at seven-thirty tonight."

Naruto flushed slightly, sinking into his seat slightly. He crushed his empty ramen cup, rising from his seat. He looked down his nose at the other two men.

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have a date to get ready for!"

--

"So how are you coping with all this?"

"Don't sound so amused. It's damn confusing, and I'm a genius."

"Yes, but you're a genius amongst other geniuses."

"It doesn't matter. I've given up on trying to figure anything out. I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

A gasp sounded in the room, harmonized with a dark chuckle.

"Some- ah! Some warning would have- ooohh..- would have been nice..."

"You were still stretched from earlier."

"That's not what I mean- oh! Ah! Ri-Right there!"

--

Naruto knew he wouldn't need seven hours to get ready, so he decided to take a nap when he got home. He figured he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night, and then blushed as soon as he reached that conclusion.

Unfortunately, he forgot to set an alarm. He woke up at seven, his phone ringing beside him. It was Haku, wishing him luck on his date and reminding him that his hair would _not _look good slicked down.

Naruto had freaked, rushing to take a shower. He rubbed his body quickly, using the scented soap Haku had forced upon him. As soon as he was clean everywhere, he had hurried out, rubbing his hair vigorously with a towel and half-wishing that he had a blow dryer. As soon as he was clean and dry, he hurried to his room, pulling on the tight white trousers and new shirt he had set out. As soon as he had run a comb through his messy hair, gaining _some _order, a car had honked outside, announcing Zetsu's arrival.

Naruto grabbed his jacket, stuffed his keys, wallet and phone into the pockets of it, before he hurried from the house. He paused outside to dig his keys back out, cursing at his idiocy, before he got it locked. He turned from his house with a wide grin, hurrying out to where Zetsu was waiting impatiently.

Naruto barely remembered the ride to Itachi's. He had been so nervous, sitting in the back of the car, his teeth chattering. He had fiddled nervously with his shirt for a while, wondering if Itachi _would _like it. Then he looked out the window and froze.

He knew Itachi was rich. The Uchiha's always had been. But he did _not _expect to be taken to a mansion. Naruto had thought he had seen a mansion before, the one the Sabaku's owned was very large, but this... this blew large out of the water. It was _huge. _Naruto felt extremely small as the car drove up the long driveway to the double doors at the front. Zetsu actually got out of the car for once, opening Naruto's door for him.

In a daze, Naruto had made his way up to the doors, which were opened automatically for him, and had stepped inside. The large foyer was the size of Naruto's living room, dining room and study combined. He looked around, noting the large marble staircase, taking in the splendour.

"Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned, his eyes widening at the man that stood there. He was plain looking, dressed in a neat outfit that denoted his position as a butler. A _butler._

"Yes," Naruto said, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around himself in case the butler saw his clearly visible nipples. "Th-That's me."

"Mr. Uchiha is waiting for you in the pearl dining room."

Naruto followed the man as he turned, his eyes widening further. A _pearl _dining room? What, was the emerald one being cleaned? Naruto was tempted to ask, but he feared the answer would be yes.

The walk through the halls showed that the mansion was tastefully decorated, but very impersonal. There were no pictures of Itachi or Sasuke. It was all meant for display. They finally paused outside a door and Naruto took a deep breath as the butler opened it.

Naruto slunk into the room, his eyes darting around. It was indeed decorated in various shades of pearl, and much of the furniture and items in the room, Naruto saw, held pearl inlay or decorations. A long table, one that would easily seat ten, took up most of the room.

Itachi was seated at the head of it.

Naruto stumbled in a couple of steps as he heard the door close behind him. Itachi rose, stepping out from behind the table to meet him.

"Naruto," he murmured as he strode forward, reaching for Naruto's hands. "Welcome." Itachi raised both hands to his lips and kissed them softly, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. "Please, come have a seat."

Naruto allowed himself to be led to the seat at the right of Itachi's, sinking onto the chair with a slight blush. Itachi squeezed his hand lightly before releasing it, sitting in his own seat again.

"I thought we might stay in," he murmured as picked up his half-empty wineglass. "An entirely selfish notion, of course. I wanted to keep your company all to myself."

Naruto managed to smile at Itachi, silently thankful for the man's idea. He didn't want to be seen in public with Itachi as more than his assistant at the moment. As soon as the Shadow Possession Virus was unleashed Naruto would be leaving, and if their intimate relationship got out before that he would be under suspicion. Well, more suspicion than he already would be. If he vanished now, after working with Itachi quietly and silently, people will just assume that Naruto was another casual assistant, thrown away after a number of quick fucks.

"Wonderful idea," Naruto said as he picked up his own wineglass. "Now no one will... _disturb _us."

Naruto sipped his wine as he watched Itachi's eyes flare slightly. He was rather surprised at the light taste. He took another sip before setting the glass down. He wasn't about to get drunk. He wanted to remember everything about this night.

The doors opened and a number of maids entered, one pushing a cart, another walking in front of her, and a third following behind them with another bottle of wine. As soon as the cart paused beside Itachi, the second maid served a salad up for him. After everything was in place they moved around to serve Naruto. The last maid placed the wine bottle beside the opened one.

Itachi picked up his salad fork at the same time as Naruto, and they both began to eat. The salad was delicious, filled with juicy cherry tomatoes. Naruto savoured every bite, but was slightly worried. Was this a seven course meal? Was he expected to use a different fork for each course? He was slightly confused...

Itachi smirked over at him and Naruto relaxed all of a sudden. He smiled bright at Itachi as he speared another tomato.

--

"What is he waiting for?"

"He's special. So he's taking his time."

"Special? He said that?"

"Yes, why?"

"That's not... that's not good! He's supposed to be forgettable! Just another assistant!"

"Why are you so fussed about this? It'll play out like it's supposed to."

"Because... they're just kids..."

"You can't help them, love. You can't do anything for them."

"I know... and it kills me."

--

Naruto sighed as he placed down his dessert spoon. He was absolutely stuffed. As well he should be, after five courses, including a fish one, a pasta one and the main course – a delicious roast.

Naruto leant back in his chair, patting his stomach slightly. Itachi chuckled as he lifted his wine glass to his lips. Naruto tilted his head to the side with his own smile.

"That was delicious, Itachi," he said as he reached for his own wineglass. "Your staff are incredible."

Itachi smirked as he leaned towards Naruto slightly.

"I think they like you. I've not brought anyone home for them to cook for in a long time," he murmured. His eyes darked as he leaned back. "Incredible, you say? Hmm... I was expecting to hear that later."

Naruto choked on his wine, staring up at Itachi. Itachi licked his lips slightly before placing his glass down.

"Hmm, shall we move to the lounge?" Itachi asked as he refilled first Naruto's glass and then his own. "It will be more comfortable."

"Su-Sure!" Naruto squeaked as he rose quickly. Itachi stood with much more grace, handing Naruto his glass. Naruto took it with a smile before following Itachi through a nearby door to a small lounge. It consisted of a couch, a couple of armchairs, a fireplace with a roaring fire and a rich crimson shag rug before it. A TV sat on the wall above the fireplace, and Naruto could see speakers around the room.

Itachi sprawled out on the couch, looking completely comfortable, gesturing for Naruto to sit beside him. Naruto sunk down beside him with a hesitant smile. Itachi seemed amused by his reaction. He picked up a small black remote and pressed a button, sending music drifting through the room.

Naruto quickly finished off the rest of his wine, setting the cup down. Itachi set his own down, his eyes looking up and locking with Naruto's. Naruto gulped slightly as he felt a blush fill his face, but he didn't look away.

"Um..." Naruto forgot what he was about to say. Itachi's eyes seemed to darken and he moved forward. Naruto's own eyes widened as Itachi swooped in, a hand coming up to cup his face softly.

"Naruto," Itachi whispered as his lips descended. "Relax..."

Their lips collided in a rush of desire, lust and heat. Naruto fell forward into Itachi's arms, his lips parting automatically. Itachi slipped his hand back to cradle his head as he devoured his mouth. Naruto allowed himself to be swept away in the taste, eagerly reaching out for more. His hands met Itachi's shirt and he tugged at it slightly. Itachi moved closer, pushing Naruto back towards the arm of the couch.

Itachi slid easily in between Naruto's thighs, sliding his lips down from Naruto's lips to tease his neck. Naruto fumbled with Itachi's shirt until he popped a couple of buttons. He felt Itachi paused for a moment before the kisses on his neck became vigorous sucks.

Naruto managed to unbutton Itachi's shirt and then his hands dived in, running over pale skin. He knew he shouldn't be so enthusiastic about this, but the only sex he'd had since he started his new job had been of the solo variety, so he was going to damn well enjoy it.

Itachi moved back, releasing Naruto long enough to slip off his shirt. He tossed it aside before reaching down to pull Naruto's own shirt off. The material had been teasing him all night – so thin, it made his nipples stand out. As soon as both their chest were bare Itachi fell back onto Naruto, devouring his lips again. Naruto let out a soft mewl, unable to catch the sound, as Itachi's hands ran all over his body. Naruto squirmed beneath Itachi, bucking up eagerly up towards him.

Pushing hard, Naruto managed to topple them to the floor. He quickly straddled Itachi's lap as they landed, rocking back and forth. Itachi sat up, his arms curling around Naruto's bare back. He stroked the soft skin for a moment before his hands slid down to fiddle with the waistband on Naruto's pants.

Naruto leaned back, reaching up with one hand to dig into Itachi's hair, and he shoved the dark-haired man towards his neck. Itachi took the hint and began to suck again, quite clearly nonplussed about leaving marks. Naruto silently urged him on by rocking faster, his own hands having no qualms about plunging straight into Itachi's pants. He found Itachi's hardening erection and began to massage it.

Naruto wasn't used to being celibate for so long. Wanking off was a poor comparison to actual sex, so he wasn't going to stop now. He massaged, tugged and moaned. Itachi gave a low growl before looking up at Naruto. Naruto met his eyes calmly, a determined look shining through. He gave Itachi's cock another squeeze and Itachi quickly threw him on his back. Naruto quickly pulled his hand free from Itachi's pants, and Itachi took the opportunity to tug open Naruto's pants.

Naruto spread his legs wide, eagerly lifting his hips as Itachi pulled his pants down. Itachi paused for a moment to remove his own pants before he fell upon Naruto. He attacked him vigorously with teeth, lips and hands, tasting Naruto's entire body. Naruto threw his head back, moaning loudly as he gave in to the waves of pleasure. Itachi seemed to have lost his focus as well, and was simply giving in to his urges.

Naruto let out a soft gasp as Itachi reached a nipple, sucking it into his mouth. His hands fell down to tug on Itachi's boxers, his silent plea for them to be gone. Itachi paused for a moment, drawing back.

"Naruto," he breathed. "Here?"

"Sprawled out on a rug?" Naruto murmured. "In front of a fire? With romantic music playing? I couldn't think of a better place for it..."

With that Naruto tugged Itachi's boxers down, and allowed the man to kick them away. Itachi returned the favour, his hands immediately leaping down to explore new territory.

"Naruto," Itachi murmured as he spread tan legs. "Do you know how long I have been waiting to do this?" Naruto simply moaned, tossing his head to the side as Itachi leant in to taste his inner thighs. "I've wanted to take you for so long..."

Naruto whimpered, thrusting his hips slightly. Itachi took the hint and quickly sucked Naruto into his mouth. Naruto gasped loudly, reaching down to grasp dark hair. He bucked wildly as Itachi held his hips down, losing himself in the heat and suction surrounding him.

Itachi fumbled with his discarded pants for a moment before he returned, something clasped in one hand. Naruto wiggled, delighted by the attention and not caring what Itachi was doing. It was only when he felt a finger probing at his entrance that Naruto realized what he had been doing.

"Itachi!" he gasped. "Ahh!"

The finger slid in, and Naruto's eyes rolled up. He collapsed back onto the ground, his hands falling down, as he turned into a puddle of goo. Itachi was still sucking on his cock like a delicious treat, and Naruto couldn't stop him even if he wanted to. A second finger was soon pressed inside of him, and Naruto couldn't stop the moan for the life of him. The fingers began to stretch him and Naruto finally managed to reach down to pull Itachi's head up. Itachi released him with a confused look, and Naruto simply pressed down on the fingers inside of him. He just wanted to feel the fingers, feel the burn, that he had missed so much. He didn't want anything distracting him, he just wanted to feel Itachi's fingers.

Itachi slid up to Naruto's mouth, kissing him deeply again. Naruto could taste his own pre-cum in Itachi's mouth and mewled. A third finger joined the others and Naruto let out a cry against Itachi's mouth. Itachi groaned at the noise, stretching the three fingers for a few more moments before removing them.

"Ahh..." Naruto felt Itachi's hands gripping his hips for a moment before he found himself being turned to the side, facing the fireplace. Itachi straddled his left thigh, throwing the right over his shoulder. Naruto blushed slightly as he felt himself exposed. It had been a while since he had done any position aside from missionary and all-fours.

Itachi pressed a soft kiss to his leg as he positioned himself. He ran his hands delicately over Naruto's stomach before he quickly thrust in. Naruto howled, his hands gripping the shag rug beneath him. Itachi let out his own groan, one of his hands sliding down to grab a handful of Naruto's ass, while the other leaning on the ground for leverage. He began to thrust immediately, driving in and out of Naruto like a possessed man. Naruto didn't have a moment to catch his breath, and soon the sound of his panting, Itachi's groans, skin slapping against skin and the crackling off the fire were the only sounds in the room.

Naruto had not had a lot of lovers, but he had enough to know variety, and Itachi was by far the best lover he had ever had. Naruto wasn't quite sure he'd ever forget the feeling of Itachi's long, thick cock slamming into him. Itachi seemed to reach deeper and stretch wider than any lover Naruto had ever had.

"So perfect," Itachi whispered above him, clearly babbling in the ecstasy. "So perfect, and mine, all mine. Want you. Need you. Mine, mine, _mine!_"

If Naruto hadn't been too lost in pleasure he would have been worried by the possessive quality to Itachi's voice. Naruto couldn't help but scream as Itachi suddenly struck his prostate, making him see stars. It was actually the first time he had ever _seen_ stars during sex. Itachi hammered at his prostate before stopping so abruptly that Naruto actually sobbed. Itachi pulled Naruto's leg off of his shoulder, rising up and rolling Naruto until he was flat on his back beneath him. Naruto suddenly found his legs wrapped around Itachi's waist, and then Itachi leaned forward with a dark glimmer in his eyes.

Before Naruto could speak Itachi slammed straight back in. Naruto screamed, reaching up to wrap his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi fell forward, burying his face in Naruto's neck. Naruto inhaled the scent of Itachi's hair as he began to thrust again, biting his lip to hide his sobs. As if sensing that, Itachi looked up, his eyes locking onto Naruto's abused lip.

"Let it out," Itachi whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to Naruto's mouth. "Let it out, now."

As soon as Naruto released his lip a loud sob slipped out. It was quickly followed by another, and another, until tears of pure pleasure were pouring down Naruto's face. Itachi leaned in to lick some of the tears up, smirking at the desperate look in Naruto's face as he continued to slam into his prostate.

Naruto felt Itachi's arms moving. One slid all the way around his back, lifting him up slightly and cradling him close. The other slid down until his hand could wrap around Naruto's bobbing cock. Naruto began to pant again, small gasping breaths that filled the room. Itachi let out a low growl, leaning in to bite Naruto's shoulder. Naruto panted heavily, feeling himself pushed right to the edge. He rocked down into Itachi's thrusts, trying to warn him, and the man seemed to get the hint.

"Come for me, Naruto," he whispered into his shoulder. "I want to see your face when you come."

With that, Itachi drew back, looking down into Naruto's hazy eyes. Naruto let out a gasping sob as Itachi's hand tightened around his cock before another thrust to his prostate sent him spiralling over the edge into pure ecstasy.

As Naruto spilt his seed all over Itachi's hand he felt the man above him stiffen before spilling inside of him. Naruto gasped as the waves of pleasure subsided, and he felt Itachi pull out of him. Dazed, Naruto was briefly aware of Itachi wrapping both arms around him, drawing him close. Naruto snuggled gratefully into his chest, breathing in deeply as long fingers stroked his back.

"Perfect," Itachi whispered above him. "I thought it would be perfect and it was. It was beyond perfect. You're incredible."

"I thought _I _was supposed to say that," Naruto mumbled against his chest. He received a chuckle for it. "And you were. Incredible."

They remained locked in the embrace for a good ten minutes before Naruto felt ready for another round. He wiggled slightly, shifting his legs up to wrap around Itachi's waist. He rocked forward until Itachi was forced to shuffle back, Naruto firmly straddling his lap. Naruto rocked back and forth for a moment more, leaning in to kiss Itachi as he did so. Itachi rested large hands on his hips, encouraging the movement. Naruto snaked a hand down to grip Itachi's growing erection. As soon as it was at full-hardness Naruto lifted himself up before sliding down onto it without warning.

"God, Naruto," Itachi groaned as he pulled the squirming assistant closer. "You're so... you're just..."

"Yes?" Naruto asked, shamelessly fishing for compliments as he leaned in to nip at Itachi's neck.

"You're someone I could end up loving."

Naruto was glad his face was buried in Itachi's neck. He wasn't sure if he could hide the stunned and horrified look on his face.


	4. The River

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Unbeta'd.

This story is dedicated to Fang Nicole. It is dedicated to Imperial Mint and Frosty Ice Cube. It is dedicated to Gwyllion, Daydreamer79, SangoStar and StarsOfYaoi It is dedicated to EVERYONE who loves the under appreciated, and often hated and scorned pairing, of ItaNaru.

* * *

The Four Suits

_The River_

* * *

Naruto tried not to shift as he watched the numbers on the digital alarm clock beside his head switch to show 6.58 am. The sunlight peeking around the heavy curtains illuminated the extravagant room, from the heavy ebony desk and armoire to the bed Naruto was currently sprawled in.

He stifled a sigh as he turned his gaze to the heavy body draped over his. His plan had been to wake, slip out of bed, leave a note saying he received an emergency call and then track down Zetsu to get the hell out of there.

But Itachi had foiled all his plans with his damn over-possessiveness.

He was lying almost completely on top of Naruto, one arm wrapped around his waist, their legs tangled. Even the slightest movement would alert Itachi to his presence, and Naruto had no idea if Itachi was a light sleeper or not.

In actual fact, Naruto was comfortable. He was _very _comfortable. The bed was the most comfy one Naruto had ever been in, Itachi's body heat was not uncomfortably warm but a lovely addition, and Naruto wanted nothing more than to sink into him, snuggling back and falling into a pleasant sleep.

However, his mind was going a mile a minute.

Naruto's sleep had been fitful, due to the words Itachi had said to him hours earlier. They were the reason he had been almost non-responsive through their second round of sex. The reason he had been lying awake for the last half-hour, staring at the clock.

"_You're someone I could end up loving."_

Loving. Love. Itachi had said he could end up being in love with Naruto. That was an absolutely terrifying thought. Naruto was supposed to be a normal assistant, simply passing through. Nothing special. Not someone Itachi could _love._

The clock flicked to 6.59am and Naruto froze as Itachi shuffled slightly. The older man began to make small, mumbling noises that, at a more appropriate time, Naruto would have found adorable. However, they seemed to signal that he was waking up, so Naruto quickly ran his hands soothingly down Itachi's back, leaning in slightly.

"Shh," he breathed. "Go back to sleep..."

"Mmm..." Itachi buried his face in Naruto's neck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there. "Na'u...o..."

Naruto held his breath for a moment but then Itachi seemed to settle back down into sleep. Naruto released the breath slowly, closing his eyes in relief.

The alarm clock flicked to 7.00am and Naruto's eyes snapped open as the alarm blared out into the room. Itachi stiffened on top of him before letting out a low groan. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, forcing his face to relax as he felt Itachi wake.

Naruto deepened his breathing, hoping to feign sleep. He tossed slightly, scrunching his face up at the noise, and as soon as he heard the alarm switched off he allowed himself to relax again.

"Naruto..." Itachi whispered above him, clearly not talking _to _him, but _at _him. "My Naruto..."

The words froze Naruto's heart and he slowly began to 'wake.' He opened his eyes and looked up at Itachi, who was hovering over him. Itachi's sleep-mussed hair fell around his face, and Naruto stared up at his lover. Itachi smiled, a soft and beautiful sight, before leaning down to peck him on the lips.

"Morning," Itachi whispered as he kissed Naruto again. "And a good morning it is."

Itachi placed another couple of quick kisses on Naruto's unresponsive lips before drawing back with a frown.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. Naruto realized he needed to get a grip on things. He wrinkled his nose and pouted up at Itachi.

"You have horrid morning breath," he mumbled. "And I wasn't done sleeping!"

His words seemed to placate Itachi who smiled down at him before shaking his head.

"I forgot the alarm was set," he apologized. "Go back to sleep, and I'll go brush my teeth."

"You're getting up?" Naruto asked with a pout. "Why?"

"I have to check up on some things from Kisame," Itachi whispered as he leaned down to softly kiss away Naruto's pout. "After that call, I'm all yours."

"Come wake me again after that," Naruto demanded, turning his lips away from Itachi's questing ones. "And brush your teeth!"

Itachi let out a low chuckle before he pressed a soft kiss to the side of Naruto's neck and slid out of bed. Naruto shamelessly watched his ass as he strode to a door that clearly led to a bathroom, until the door closed and cut off his view.

With a soft sigh, Naruto sat up. He looked around, slipping from the bed, and spotted his clothes on a chair to the side. He hurried over to them, wrapping a sheet around his waist and tugging it from the bed, and grabbed his pants, tugging out his phone. He sunk down on top of his clothes, his fingers dancing over the pad of the phone as he scrawled out a desperate message to Kiba.

'_Call me! Call me! Call me!_'

His phone buzzed after a minute and Naruto answered it, just as the door to the bathroom opened again.

"_The hell, man! You know we're not supposed to have contact!_"

"Oh my God," Naruto whispered, clutching the phone tight and ignoring the looks he knew Itachi was giving him. "Is-is she ok?"

"_The fuck? What are you on about?_"

"Of course!" Naruto continued, ignoring Kiba completely. "What hospital?"

Itachi had crossed the room to him now and was standing to the side.

"_Hospital? Naruto are you ok?_"

"Right, I'll be there as soon as I can," Naruto promised. "Ok, I'll call you when I get there. Ok. Yes. Bye."

"_Hey! Don't hang up on m-_"

Naruto hung up the phone, looking up at Itachi with wide eyes. Itachi reached out to run a soothing hand through his hair, and Naruto clutching the phone tight.

"I have to go," he whispered. "I have to go... now."

"Of course," Itachi murmured. "I wish I could accompany you, but..."

"Yes, Kisame," Naruto said with a nod. "It's ok. I'll be fine."

"Zetsu will drive you," Itachi said with a nod, turning to get dressed. "And call me after."

"Right," Naruto said with a nod. He scrambled to get dressed, tugging on the clothes from the night before in record speed. As soon as he was dressed he turned to find Itachi watching him and began to edge towards the door. "I have to go."

"I'll walk you out," Itachi said. He took Naruto's hand and led him down the hall and through a maze of corridors until they reached the large front doors.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered, aware of the sombre mood hovering over them. Itachi paused, brushing a hand against Naruto's scratched cheek.

"I do wish today could have been different," Itachi murmured as he leaned down. "But it was enough that I got to wake up with you in my arms."

Naruto's breath caught at the words, words he would have loved to hear in any other circumstances. He leaned into the hand for a moment, closing his eyes for a moment.

_Kiba. Gaara. Shikamaru. Temari. Ino. Iruka. Chouji. Asuma. Kankuro._

The names flashed through his mind and he stepped away from Itachi's hand with a low sigh.

"Thank you," he repeated before reaching for the doorknob. "I'll call you."

--

Naruto had thought he was clever, getting Zetsu to drop him off at a hospital, until he realized he was stranded at a random hospital. He had panicked for a moment before his brain caught up with him, and he called a cab.

On the ride home, he took a deep breath and tried to clear his thoughts. Itachi hinted he could fall in love with him. Itachi was acting like a lover. A caring, considering, _perfect _lover. And Naruto was so tempted to allow him to be one. He wanted to simply sink into Itachi's arms, to sink into the relationship, but he knew he couldn't.

His phone rang and Naruto jumped slightly. He eyed the caller ID and relaxed as soon as he saw that it was Kiba. He answered it immediately.

"Kiba! So sorry about befo-"

"_Naruto_."

Naruto froze at the voice, biting his lip nervously.

"Hey, Gaara," he said, looking around as though he expected Gaara to pop up. And he might. Gaara was creepy like that. "What's up?"

"_You called Kiba._" Gaara's monotone hadn't changed a bit. "_And you saw Shikamaru._"

"I, uh, sent a text to Kiba," Naruto corrected. "And I saw Shikamaru _and _Ino! Oh wait that doesn't help m-"

"_You know the rules," _Gaara growled. "_No contact. You broke the rules._"

"I always break the rules, Gaara!" Naruto complained. "Come on!"

"_Not this time, Naruto,_" Gaara snarled. "_This time you-"_

"I slept with Itachi," Naruto interrupted. "I slept with him. Last night. And Gaara, he's eating out the palm of my hand."

"..._well, this changes things,_" Gaara sounded exactly the same, although Naruto knew he was pleased. "_How long until _it _happens?_"

"Soon," Naruto said as he looked out the window. "It'll happen soon."

--

"Perfect. Beyond perfect. Is there anything beyond perfect, brother?"

"No."

"Sound a little more enthusiastic, will you?"

"I am. It'll all be happening soon. The showdown."

"...right."

--

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched his phone, set to silence, buzz against his coffee table. He looked out at the setting sun for a moment before turning back to the phone. It was Itachi, of course. He had been ringing every so often for the last couple of hours.

Naruto hadn't answered.

Sighing softly he rose from his chair, crossing to the kitchen. He dug through the cupboards until he found a cup of instant ramen before reaching over to flick on the electric kettle.

As the water began to slowly boil beside him, Naruto watched his now-silent phone. He just wanted to get this all over and done with. He wanted to release the Shadow Possession Virus and _leave. _He wanted to do it before Itachi really got to him, before he didn't want to leave.

The kettle clicked and Naruto sighed as he poured the ramen into his cup. He set the top down before crossing to the table. He picked his phone up and carried it to his jacket, hanging on the hat stand in the hall. He dumped his phone in his pocket, turning his back on the jacket. There. Now he could honestly say he didn't hear his phone.

Hurrying back to the kitchen, Naruto tore the top off his ramen. He dunked his chopsticks into the noddles, swirling them around, before he sat down to consume his meal.

Before he could get the first bite to his mouth, there was a knock at the door.

Groaning, Naruto rose irritably, stomping down the hall to the door. He unlocked it quickly, tugging it open.

Naruto paled at the sight of Itachi standing on his doorstep, hand poised to knock again.

"Naruto," Itachi smiled down at him. "I tried calling you but you didn't answer."

"Itachi…" Naruto took a couple of steps back. "M-My phone… it's on silent…"

"Hn," Itachi stepped into the apartment uninvited, sweeping past Naruto to the kitchen. His eyes fell on the ramen cup and he turned back to Naruto. "You were eating?"

"Um, yes," Naruto mumbled, shuffling into the room. "I just got back."

"And you're eating that?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto scowled at him, crossing his arms.

"What's wrong with ramen?" he demanded. "I happen to love ramen! It is the most nutritional food-"

Naruto was cut off by soft lips pressed against his. Itachi wrapped his arms loosely around Naruto, drawing him close into a comforting embrace as their lips moved together.

"Itachi," Naruto breathed as they parted. "I…"

"Shh," Itachi hushed him with another kiss. "It's ok. I won't ask what happen if you don't want me to."

"It's ok," Naruto mumbled, leaning against Itachi's chest. "Just a friend. His girlfriend had a really bad allergic reaction. She almost died."

Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto holding him close. Naruto allowed himself to relax with a gentle sigh. He knew Itachi probably wasn't there for a hug, but he still enjoyed it, hoping that he didn't try anything. It would be rude, after all. Naruto was worried about Kiba's imaginary girlfriend.

Naruto peeked up at Itachi through lowered lashes, pouting slightly. He had to keep up his act until this thing was over. Then he could forget about Itachi. Hopefully.

"I hope you didn't come all this way just to ask how I was doing," Naruto murmured as he pushed his body fully against Itachi's. "If you did, I should make it up to you."

Itachi's eyelids lowered as lust filled his eyes, but he placed firm hands on Naruto's shoulders, pushing him back. He looked down into Naruto's eyes, tilting his chin up as he did so.

"Naruto, you just got back from the hospital," he said. "You were up early this morning. I don't think you're up for more than a couple of kisses. You should go to bed."

"Bed?" Naruto mumbled. Bed actually sounded really good right about now. "Will you come with me?"

Itachi chuckled, wrapping his arms back around Naruto.

"How can I refuse?"

--

"...What do you know?"

"What?"

"You know something. What do you know?"

"I know nothing."

"You can't lie to me. Tell me."

"What's in it for me?"

"What?"

"An exchange. I'll tell you what I know for some information."

"Hmm... what do you want to know?"

"You're close with Itachi, yes?"

"Relatively."

"How much does he trust you?"

--

Naruto groaned as he was slowly pulled back into wakefulness. His eyes flittered open, looking around his dark room for the source of the irritating noise.

His eyes fell on a note on his pillow, the perfect handwriting easily recognizable. Picking it up, Naruto read the message from Itachi.

_Naruto,_

_I received a call and had to leave. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but you were fast asleep. I'm surprised the phone or my leaving didn't wake you._

_I've set the alarm for you. Don't go back to sleep. If you sleep again you won't sleep tonight. I'll see you as soon as I can. I have an early meeting tomorrow but after that I'm free._

_Yours,_

_Itachi._

Naruto sighed as he reached over and switched off the alarm. He remembered a vague dream that included someone running a hand through his hair and kissing him. It must have been Itachi.

Naruto stretched as he sat up on the bed. He twisted his head to remove the cricks before rising and stumbling to the bathroom. As soon as he was done in there he made his way out to the kitchen. To his surprise, there were a couple of Chinese take-away containers on the table, and another note.

_Naruto,_

_Don't eat that junk. Heat this up._

_Itachi_

Squashing the temptation to eat ramen just to spite Itachi, Naruto picked up one of the cartons. He opened it, looking inside before pouting. It looked good. With a sigh he grabbed the others and dumped them into the microwave, closing the door and hitting the buttons quickly.

As the food began to heat up Naruto leant his hip against the counter. He was determined not to think of Itachi, so he forced his thoughts to a different topic.

His parents.

Since the unpleasant encounter Naruto had managed to keep them from his head. However, it was only a matter of time before they demanded contact again. Maybe if he agreed to meet them for lunch they would back off. He could make it a standing date – they would meet for lunch once a week, and in exchange they would leave him alone.

He reminded himself to call Sai as well. He wanted to know who had been following him, and he was sure Sai knew by now. He was probably just waiting for Naruto to call him. He was weird like that.

Opening the microwave after it beeped, Naruto pulled out the containers. He sat down at the table, digging out an egg roll and chewing on it thoughtfully.

He was going to try and infect Itachi's computer as soon as possible. Monday, if he could. If he couldn't get the password he might be able to wait until Itachi left for some reason and simply activate the program then. That, of course, was risky. Itachi might come back at any moment and catch Naruto on his computer.

Sighing, Naruto snapped open his chopsticks, digging into the Singapore noodles.

It would all come down to Monday. Naruto just wanted to get this over with! As soon as the computer was infected he simply had to see if anyone noticed it, and if they didn't he would be able to quit. Without notice. He'd simply vanish.

Naruto's phone buzzed and he almost dropped his chopsticks. Growling at being interrupted he reached over and grabbed the phone, barely glancing at the number before he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Uzumaki._"

Naruto wanted to groan. It was that Hyuuga prick.

"Can I help you, Mr. Hyuuga?" he asked politely. _You conceited ass._

"_No. I can help _you._"_

"With what?" Naruto asked, poking at his food.

"_On Monday, I will demand a lunch meeting with Itachi to discuss how to handle a particularly difficult client. He will bring Kisame with him. His secretaries and Tobi will be out on their lunch break. You will decline all invitations to join them."_

"Now, wait a minute! You can't tell me what to d-"

"_During this time," _Hyuuga continued, ignoring Naruto. "_You will go to Itachi's office. You will log onto his computer using the password: Shisui. You will infect it. You will continue coming to work for the rest of the week, you will continue your affair with Itachi for the rest of the week. On Friday night you will decline all invitations to meet with Itachi, saying you will be attempting to reconcile with your parents. At eight o'clock precisely a car will arrive at your apartment. You will get in the car and vanish. Itachi will assume your parents convinced you to return to them. You will have no further contact with my cousin. Any questions?_"

Silence filled the small apartment, broken only by the sound of Naruto dropping his chopsticks.

"How do you spell Shisui?"

--

"Love, you know I've been completely honest with you, right?"

"Of course. You can never keep secrets from me!"

"Stop that! Keep your hands over there! Now, _I've _been completely honest with _you, _but I know that _you _have not been completely honest with _me._"

"..."

"Well?"

"Soon, love, soon. I promise, it will all make sense soon."

"It had better! We don't have much time!"

"We don't?"

"Monday. It's happening Monday."

--

The bath was full. The candles were lit. A bowl of strawberries sat beside the bath, right beside the two glasses and bottle of wine.

Naruto smiled as he surveyed his handy work, sprinkling a few more rose petals into the tub. He had received a call from Itachi an hour ago, and the man had said he was exhausted from a 3am conference call and the meeting that morning. As Naruto drew the blinds against the Sunday sun, he inhaled deeply, wondering if Itachi liked the vanilla scent that filled the room.

A knock sounded through the apartment and Naruto's breath quickened. He dashed through the apartment to the front door, flinging it open. Despite being very tired, Itachi still looked as gloriously handsome as ever.

"Come in!" Naruto demanded, stepping to the side to let his boss in. He noted the way Itachi's ran down his body with a small smile. He had worn the dark red silk robe on purpose – it was short and showed off his legs.

"Afternoon," Itachi greeted as he leant down for a kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, tasting his mouth greedily. Itachi let out a slight grunt before wrapping his own arms around Naruto's waist. When they pulled back, Itachi rested his forehead on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, I'm exhausted."

"I know," Naruto said, fiddling with Itachi's hair. "So I ran us a bath and opened a bottle of wine. We can soak, you can relax, and then I'll tuck you into bed."

"Sounds heavenly," Itachi mumbled. "But I don't want to intrude."

"Of course not," Naruto said, dragging Itachi towards the bathroom. He tugged off Itachi's tie, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt. "I want you to relax."

Itachi allowed the undressing, his hands running over Naruto's silk-clad body. As soon as he was stripped Naruto began to push him towards the large bathtub. Itachi climbed in, sinking into the hot water with a groan. Naruto smiled, pouring two glasses of wine before dropping his robe. He could see Itachi eyeing him with interest, but he knew the man was too tired to do anything.

Naruto slipped into the bath with him, settling between spread legs. He leaned back against Itachi's chest, handing the man a glass of wine. Itachi took it with a nod, sipping the alcohol with a sigh.

"This is wonderful," he whispered into Naruto's hair. "You didn't need to do this."

"I was bored," Naruto said with a shrug. "I wanted to."

"Thank you," Itachi breathed. Naruto smiled, picking up one of the strawberries and offering it to the man over his shoulder. Itachi took a bite, humming his appreciation of the taste. Naruto grinned, eating the rest himself before reaching for another.

Naruto slowly fed Itachi and himself, his grin growing as the bowl emptied, along with the bottle of wine. The water began to grow cold and Itachi's eyelids began to droop, so Naruto wiggled slightly before rising. He picked up a towel, turning to hand it to the rising Itachi. As soon as they were both dried, he pulled the plug, blew out the candles and took Itachi's hand. He led him to the bed, gesturing for him to get in. Itachi sunk beneath the covers with a grateful smile.

"Don't let me sleep past four," he warned. Naruto rolled his eyes but set the alarm anyway. He turned back to see Itachi almost asleep and quickly slid into bed with him. Itachi's arms came around him instantly, and the man sighed before drifting off to sleep. Naruto watched his features for a moment before smiling widely.

Itachi would have no idea what hit him.

--

"So, it's happening, brother?"

"Yes. In less than twenty-four hours, all our planning will come to fruition."

Kankuro smirked down at his little brother, reaching out to ruffle Gaara's hair, which he hated.

"Everything is going to according to plan."

--

"Finally!" Naruto hissed as loud as he could without waking Itachi. "I was beginning to think you'd _never _call!"

"_Why are you whispering?_"

"No reason," Naruto muttered, glancing down at Itachi. He knew Shikamaru would hang up the second he found out Naruto was in the same room as Itachi. "What did you find?"

"_Nothing,_"

"What! Fat lot of help you are!"

"_Moron. I found nothing because there was nothing _to _find. Pein is making it all up. There's no loophole. There isn't anything. He's clearly just trying to bluff his way into compensation._"

"Can you prove there's not loophole?" Naruto asked, reaching for the pen on his bedside table, snatching up a piece of paper on the way.

"_Yes. Section fifty-eight, section C, sub-section D-6, paragraph five._"

"Bloody hell," Naruto mumbled, scrawling it down. "So that's it?"

"_No. The sixth footnote for that section is it._"

"Gah! Alright, got it. Thanks, Shika, you're the best!"

"_Don't call me that. And don't ring me again!_"

Naruto grinned as Shikamaru hung up on him, looking down at the piece of paper. It made him feel a bit better, knowing that he was saving the company money, which he would probably end up stealing anyway.

A glance over at the clock told him it was three-thirty. Itachi wouldn't wake for another half-hour. Sliding from the bed, Naruto went to find the second copy of the company paper work so he could have it ready for when Itachi woke.

--

"I did what you asked."

"Yes, I know."

"Where will you all go?"

"We all agreed its best not to know. However, I'm sure Shikamaru and Ino will be going to the Caribbean. Chouji, France. Kankuro and Temari have their sights set on Italy. The others, I don't know."

"And you?"

Gaara smirked up into pale eyes, drinking in the desire and possessiveness that was always so clear in Neji's expressions.

"I am going nowhere. I recall being told I'm not allowed to."

--

Naruto let out a pitiful moan as he felt Itachi shuffle beside him. A low chuckle filled his ears as a hand ran down his back.

"Don't worry," Itachi whispered in his ear before biting it. "I'm just going to call Kisame."

Naruto watched through hazy eyes as Itachi slid from the bed, crossing from the room. He was probably headed for the bathroom where his pants – and his phone- were.

After he had woken, Naruto had shown him the footnote, claiming to have found it on his own. Itachi had sat down to read it, his expression serious, and as soon as he had finished he had calmly set the papers aside before pouncing on Naruto. He showed Naruto his appreciation quite thoroughly, several times, until the younger man could barely move.

Now, Naruto buried his face into the pillow before him, wincing at the pain in his ass. He was glad that Itachi was happy, but he could have paced himself.

Turning his head to the side, Naruto reached out and fumbled in the drawer next to him until he found a packet of aspirin. He popped out two tablets, dropping the rest back into the drawer, and dry-swallowed them. Sighing, he waited for them to begin their work. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such great sex.

The door shutting drew Naruto's attention over his shoulder. Itachi was back, his phone in hand. He smirked at Naruto as he set it on the dressed, stalking towards the bed.

"Kisame double checked," Itachi said, his deep voice taking on a velvet quality. "He's scheduled a meeting with Pein for tomorrow."

Naruto's eyes widened as Itachi reached the bed and began to crawl towards him, his movements as seductive as a panther. Despite everything, he could feel his body taking an interest. He could see that Itachi's was too. Naruto couldn't believe his body was up for another round. But it seemed it was. As so was Itachi's.

"Have I told you how thankful I am?"

--

"So, Monday,"

"Yes. Are you going to tell them what you did?"

"Yes. I just... I have to. I got to know them, I feel bad for deceiving them. I have to at least tell Naruto."

"I know, love. But remember, your first allegiance is to me."

"Of course! Always! You're the reason I met them in the first place. If I hadn't gone undercover for you... and I still don't understand why _I _had to be the one to infiltrate the group."

"Because I'm a very well known Private Investigator. At least one of them would have known me."

"Still... I didn't like being apart from you..."

Kakashi chuckled as he ran a hand down Iruka's face.

"I know, dolphin."

--

Monday came, and the weather seemed to reflect Naruto's intentions; it was dark, cloudy and pouring down with rain. The young assistant swore as he raced into the lobby, hiding from the rain. He hated that his bus stop was so far down the street. He was drenched.

Sighing and shaking out his hair, he nodded to Kurenai as he hurried to the elevator. He stepped in to the empty box, wrapping his arms around himself as the cold began to set in. He quickly swiped his card, hitting the button for the top floor as he did so.

The elevator never used to be this slow, Naruto was sure. It knew what he was doing, and was being slow on purpose. At least, that's what Naruto thought.

When he finally reached the top floor he raced down between the offices to Itachi's. He hurried in, past Sasori, who automatically reached for a cup of coffee Naruto didn't place down. It seemed to startle the man, who blinked, staring down at his hand, before looking up at Naruto.

"S-Sorry," Naruto said, his teeth chattering. "N-Not this mo-morning."

"Hmm..." Sasori turned back to his computer. "Go use Itachi's shower. Leave your clothes outside the door, I'll have them dried."

Naruto blinked, startled. He was sure that was the most Sasori had said to him since the interview. Nodding, he raced into Itachi's office, hurrying to the private bathroom. He switched on the water in the shower, and stripped as he waited for it to heat up. He dumped his clothes outside the door, briefly wondering if it was good for the carpet or not, before racing back in to adjust the water and hop in the shower.

The hot water pouring over his cold body was heaven. Naruto sighed softly as the water heated his cool skin, grinning in delight at the feeling. He turned around, letting the water pour directly onto his back and moaned at the feeling.

"I should come in early more often."

Naruto yelped, spinning around. Standing by the door, watching him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, stood Itachi.

"Ah..." Naruto blushed scarlet, looking away. "Sorry! I got drenched walking from the bus, and Sasori said it was ok to take a shower and-"

Naruto stopped abruptly as Itachi began to remove his own shirt. Naruto backed himself up against the cool tile as Itachi stripped before sauntering towards the shower, completely naked.

"Nn... you have work!" Naruto squeaked. "You can't- we can't- nn!"

Itachi opened the door to the shower, stepping in and under the spray. The hot water poured over his body, and Naruto began to shiver. Itachi reached out, tugging him into his arms in one swift movement, causing him to blush scarlet.

"I don't have any meetings until this afternoon," Itachi breathed against Naruto's lips as he tilted his head up. "I can afford to waste some time."

His lips covered Naruto's, swallowing any protests he might have made. Naruto had a million and one protests at the front of his mind, but all were useless without the use of his lips. With a mental shrug, Naruto leaned into Itachi, running his hands over his smooth chest as Itachi's hands wandered south.

Naruto let out a muffled moan as one of Itachi's hands grabbed a palm-full of cheek, while the other slid until his fingers were hovering in Naruto's cleft. Naruto let out a soft gasp as the fingers dipped in, rubbing against Naruto's entrance. Itachi continued to squeeze Naruto's ass with his other hand, while the younger man simply grabbed his shoulders and held on.

Itachi's fingers, wet from the shower, pushed forward until one of them slipped in. Naruto squirmed slightly, trying to get at a better angle, and then squeaked as Itachi wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Legs up," Itachi panted as their lips finally parted. "Around my waist."

Naruto obeyed, wrapping his arms around Itachi's shoulders and jumping. Mid-jump, his legs shot out, snaking awkwardly around Itachi's waist. Itachi used his free hand to secure him, pushing Naruto up against the wall as he did so. Naruto leaned his head back as Itachi began to suck on his neck, another finger sliding in. Reaching up past Itachi, Naruto adjusted the showerhead until water was pouring directly on them.

Itachi bit down on Naruto's neck, stretching him eagerly. Naruto mewled as another finger joined the others, pushing down on them. He purposefully squeezed his muscles down on the fingers, smirking at Itachi's growl.

Itachi pulled the fingers from Naruto, glaring at his lover. Naruto winked cheekily at him, causing Itachi to growl again before shifting back, making sure the water was covering his cock. As soon as he deemed it wet enough, he moved back, positioning himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Tease," he whispered into Naruto's neck. Naruto nodded in agreement, trying to push down on Itachi's cock.

"Yes, yes," he moaned. "I am. I'm horrible for teasing you! Punish me!"

Hissing, Itachi slammed Naruto down onto his cock in once swift move. Naruto let out a pleasure-filled scream, his fingers digging into Itachi's shoulders. Itachi waited patiently, allowing Naruto to adjust as he nipped at the long tan neck before him.

Naruto took a couple of deep breaths before leaning in to bite Itachi's ear lightly.

"Bastard," he mumbled. "Are you trying to kill me? Yesterday, this, and I'm guessing tonight."

"Try lunch," Itachi corrected as he gave an experimental thrust. Naruto moaned softly. "And then this afternoon. And tonight. And then all over again tomorrow."

Naruto let out a soft gasp as Itachi began to thrust slowly. His arms snaked around Itachi's neck as the man struck his prostate repeatedly. Naruto rocked into the thrusts, the water flowing over them making his head spin and his already heated body even hotter.

He didn't last long, especially once Itachi began to pump his cock, and soon was crying out his orgasm into Itachi's mouth. Itachi managed three more thrusts before he filled Naruto, his teeth sinking into a tan shoulder.

Itachi sunk slowly to the floor, taking Naruto with him. Naruto curled into Itachi's body, allowing the man to press soft kisses to his lips and face. He was lifted briefly, and Itachi slid out of him, before he was returned to that lovely chest.

Itachi moved about, cleaning them up and switching off the water. He gathered Naruto up, shaking him slightly to rouse him from his half-slumber. Naruto mumbled lightly, taking the offered towel as Itachi set him on his feet. They dried quickly, and Itachi dressed while Naruto remained wrapped up in his large, fluffy towel.

Itachi opened the door to his office, smirking as he saw Naruto's clothes weren't there yet.

"Guess you'll be wearing that towel awhile longer."

--

Naruto sighed as he rolled over on the couch. Itachi, seated at his computer working, didn't seem to notice. Naruto rolled his eyes and continued playing his game on his palm pilot.

After Sasori had returned his clothes, Naruto had gotten dressed in the bathroom, much to Itachi's disappointment. After that he asked if Itachi needed anything, and had been told to sit on the couch. After ten minutes of silence he asked _why _he was sitting on the couch and Itachi had calmly told him that he liked him there. Naruto had scowled before he began playing his game.

The door opened to admit Kisame, and Naruto looked up eagerly. He was bloody bored, hyper and nervous. Not a good combination.

"Hey, boss," Kisame greeted. "Got the latest. Bloody Mist are requesting another meeting today or tomorrow-"

"Today is too short notice. Schedule it for tomorrow afternoon and let them know how much they're putting us out."

"Right. Pein is scheduled for two o'clock this afternoon. Half the board has requested that they be allowed to attend. The other half is demanding it. I believe they want to see his face rubbed in his failure-"

"Allow it. Tell them to bring their secretaries. I want that man as embarrassed as possible."

"Right. Now, I got a call from Neji-"

Naruto resisted the urge to sit up straight at that.

"-he is demanding a lunch meeting with you."

"Did he say why?"

"No. Something about a difficult client he is seconds away from strangling."

"Hn. Schedule it."

"Ok. Now, people on Sasuke's floor have been complaining about the noise coming out of his office-"

Naruto tuned out, flopping down on the couch. It was happening. It was really happening. He had half expected Neji to bail on him. But... it was... he would...

By Friday, he was going to be gone.

Naruto didn't know if he should be relieved or devastated.

--

The hours dragged by. Naruto could barely keep his eyes from the time on his phone. As soon as it was quarter to, Itachi rose. Naruto bounced to his feet, crossing the room to Itachi. Itachi smirked down at him, wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him close. Naruto tilted his head up and allowed his lips to be devoured.

A cough at the door drew them apart, and Naruto looked around to see Kisame watching them from the door. Naruto winked at him, causing the man to roll his eyes, and Itachi to growl slightly. Naruto leant his cheek on Itachi's chest, sighing softly as the man gave his waist a squeeze.

"I have to go," Itachi murmured. "I'll see you after lunch."

"Mmk," Naruto mumbled, stepping back. "See you later."

Itachi dropped another quick kiss onto Naruto's lips before leaving. Naruto waited a full five minutes before he dashed to the computer. Shaking the mouse cleared up the screensaver of floating bubbles, and revealed a log in screen. Naruto gulped slightly, and sat down, fingers poised over the keys.

Quickly, he tapped out the word Shisui and hit enter. He bit his lip for a moment as little Uchiha symbol turned in a circle before the words _Welcome, Itachi Uchiha, _flashed across the screen.

Naruto let out a deep breath in relief before reaching into his pocket for the USB. He plugged it in, opened the command box and took another deep breath.

Typing quickly, he activated the Shadow Possession Virus. For a brief moment, much to Naruto's amusement, a black silhouette of Shikamaru flashed on the screen before the desktop looked exactly the same as it always did. Naruto closed down the command box and moved the mouse down, aiming for the start menu, but paused, a folder catching his eye.

It was labelled Naruto.

Frowning, Naruto moved the mouse to double click on it, but his phone chose that moment to ring. Naruto quickly right clicked on the folder, hit copy and opened up his USB. Hitting paste, he dug his phone out.

"Hello?"

"_You better be in his office._"

"Ahh, Mr. Hyuuga," Naruto couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "How pleasant to hear from you again."

"_Are you in his office?_"

"I'm already done," Naruto snapped. "Calm down!"

"_Good. He'll be here soon. Remember, eight o'clock Friday."_

"Got it," Naruto hung up immediately, not wanting to hear anything else the man had to say. He frowned as he saw the folder was still copying. Just how large was it?

Sighing, Naruto spun around in the chair, looking out at the fantastic view. He just stared at the clouds and sky scrapers for a moment before spinning back to the computer.

After a moment, the window announced the folder was done copying. Exiting the window, Naruto safely ejected the USB before grabbing it and logging off. Setting the chair back the way it was, he quickly crossed to leave, his curiosity as high as his satisfaction.

--

Naruto was going to kill Tobi, it was as simple as that. He had rushed into their office, eager to see what the hell was on the 'Naruto' file, but Tobi had been there, and been bored. Now, three hours, a paper football tournament and five prank calls to Sasori later, Naruto was ready to kill him.

Commotion outside, loud enough to reach them even in their office, finally shut Tobi up. They both exchanged a look before hurrying out to see what was happening.

It seemed that every executive, VP and manager was out on the floor. They were standing around, laughing and clapping each other on the back. Tobi and Naruto stepped out into the hallway, and Kisame seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, eyeing the happy men surrounding them.

"Pein," Kisame said with his own evil grin. "He showed up to the meeting, thinking we were going cave to his demands, and Itachi just turned the whole thing on him. It was fantastic. We even managed to hold him there for an hour. It was incredible to watch him squirm."

"Cool," Naruto agreed. "So that's why everyone's so happy."

"Yep," Kisame's grin grew. "Most of us are going out after work for a drink to celebrate. You two in?"

Tobi chirped his agreement, but Naruto's eye was caught on Itachi, across the hall and leaning against a wall, watching him with intense eyes.

"No thanks, Kisame," he heard himself saying as he began to move, back towards Itachi's office. "I think I'll be attending a private celebration."

Stepping back into the office, Naruto passed by Sasori's desk and straight into Itachi's office. Grinning, he sauntered over to Itachi's couch, stretching out on it and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

Itachi always moved so gracefully, Naruto couldn't help but think. Like a panther. Even as he dropped his knees on either side of Naruto's body. Even as his hands slid up Naruto's shirt to race over his skin. Even as they fell into a shuddering heap on the couch, where all their grace should have faded.

Yes, Naruto thought as he allowed Itachi to devour him. Itachi was graceful, not only in his physical actions but in the way he conducted his business, his life.

After the whole mess was over, Naruto wished he had realized just _how _graceful Itachi was.

--

Surprisingly, the week flew by. Naruto had expected every day to drag on, but the time went so fast. They alternated between spending the nights at Itachi's stunning mansion and Naruto's shabby apartment. They had sex frequently, so much so that Naruto felt like a teenager.

So when Friday arrived, he had to force himself to act completely normal. He woke up wrapped around Itachi, initiated a bout of shower sex, allowed the man to drag him to work despite his own suggestion of crawling back into bed, and sulked for the morning over it. Lunch rolled around, and Naruto perked up. Itachi took him down to a nice ramen restaurant where he allowed Naruto to try and eat his weight in ramen.

The afternoon found Naruto lying on Itachi's sofa, clutching his stomach and moaning. Itachi had no sympathy for him, and simply ignored him and continued to work. As soon as his stomach-ache passed, he had crawled under Itachi's desk and proceeded to suck him to the edge of an orgasm. When he had Itachi swearing and panting he drew back, darting out of the room with an evil laugh.

It took Itachi less than five minutes to catch him and drag him back into the office to finish what he started.

All too soon it was five o'clock, and everyone had begun to head home, Naruto waited nervously for Itachi's invitation for dinner. It happened every afternoon.

"Naruto," Itachi didn't look up from where he was packing up his briefcase. "My house or yours tonight?"

"Um, actually neither," Naruto said, resisting the urge to wring his hands. "I... I'm meeting with my parents tonight."

Itachi paused, looking up at him with unreadable eyes.

"Do you need me to attend?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's best if I do this on my own," he said with a shrug. "I want things to be good between us. I'm not gonna go work for them, but anything is better than nothing."

"A good approach," Itachi murmured. He grabbed the briefcase and crossed towards the door, Naruto hurrying to join him. "What about after?"

"I'll give you a call after," Naruto said. "I don't know what time I'll be free..."

"It doesn't matter," Itachi said, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Naruto's lips. "Call me when you can. Now, I'll drop you home."

"You mean Zetsu will drop me home. _You'll _molest me in the back seat."

"And _you'll _love it."

"...bastard."

--

As soon as Itachi was gone, Naruto hurried into the house, racing to his room. He dug out the boxes and bags he had stored under there and began to pack in a frenzy. Pausing only to put on a CD and turn the volume up dangerously loud, Naruto quickly tried to pack up everything he hadn't been able to subtly pack in the last week, in two and a half hours.

With fifteen minutes to spare, Naruto managed to gather up all his personal items and necessary clothes, leaving behind the bed sheets, furniture and kitchenware. He could always buy new ones.

At eight o'clock precisely the doorbell rang and Naruto quickly answered it. A number of burly men stepped straight into his apartment, followed by a small, petite girl of around seventeen with familiar eyes. Eyes just like Neji's.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, yes?" she said, her voice soft but firm. Naruto nodded. "My name is Hanabi Hyuuga, these men will take your things to the waiting car. You will then be taken across town to a secure location where you will stay until you decide on which country you wish to move to. Any questions?"

"Um, yeah," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "You related to Neji?"

"Neji is my cousin," the girl said. "we're leaving now."

Turning on her heel, she left the apartment. Naruto scurried after her, and was followed by the men, each carrying a couple of boxes. Hanabi led the way to a long black limo with tinted windows, opening the back door for Naruto. Naruto climbed in, watching as the men packed his things into a number of black SUVs. He settled in, opening the bag he had managed to grab and pulled out his laptop.

Starting it up, he dropped the bag to the ground of the car. To his surprise, a USB slid out. Frowning, Naruto reached down and picked it up, wondering where it came from.

His eyes widened as he realized it was the USB containing the Shadow Possession Virus. The one Shikamaru had told him to destroy as soon as it was used.

"Whoops!" Naruto quickly grabbed it. He was ready to break it when he remembered what else it contained. "Oh! The folder!"

Plugging it in and opening it up, he double-clicked on the folder labelled 'Naruto.' He eagerly leaned in, wondering what it held.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he found.

Photos. Hundreds and hundreds of photos. They were all labelled with a year, date and _age. _They dated from the day Naruto had copied the folder all the way back to when he was a baby! There were so many, and on closer inspection Naruto discovered they weren't all recently collected – the properties told him some had been collected _years _ago.

Itachi had been watching him for a very long time.

His breath coming quickly, Naruto quickly deleted the folder, both from the USB and the Recycling Bin. As soon as that was done he ripped the USB out, resting it on the floor of the car and quickly raised his shoe. He brought his foot down, slamming his heel onto the little device. It made a crunching sound, but otherwise looked unharmed. Naruto scooped it up and then scrambled forward to tap on the dividing screen. It slid down to reveal Hanabi sitting in the passenger seat.

"Um, can you run over this please?" Naruto asked, holding up the USB. Hanabi frowned, but took it anyway. "Thanks. And can you really crush it?"

"Um... sure," she said, giving him an odd look. The dividing screen went back up and Naruto crawled back to his seat with a slight blush. Being in a limo reminded him of all the times he and Itachi had spent in a limo...

The car rolled forward suddenly, and then stopped, throwing Naruto around. It reversed, repeated, and then repeated again. Naruto heard a door open and close, and then the door beside him was opening, and a plain looking man handed him a handkerchief.

"Your USB, sir," he said. Naruto took it and the man left, shutting the door firmly behind him. Naruto looked around, and then grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge. He unwrapped the handkerchief, dumped the broken contents in a glass, before uncapping the water and filling it.

There was no way anyone would be able to salvage it now.

--

Itachi Uchiha swirled the wine in his glass before taking a sip. He watched the fire dance before him as he savoured the delicious taste, allowing the warmth to sink into his body.

The door creaked open, and a maid silently crossed the room, holding out a piece of paper to him. Itachi took it with a nod, opening it as she vanished.

Itachi memorized the information written on the paper before nodding, and tossing it into the fire. He took another sip of wine before turning to his guests.

"Shall we discuss my plans for your son now, Mr. And Senator Namikaze-Kitsune?"

--

The house was plain, small and furnished. Naruto simply sat down on the bed, curling his knees up to his chest. He sat in silence for a moment before a single tear slid down his scratched face.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this..." he whispered. "It wasn't..."

He was supposed to be happy. He was supposed to leave with a spring in his step and relief in his heart. Not...all depressed. He wasn't supposed to feel like this! He shouldn't want to go see Kisame and Tobi. He shouldn't want to gossip with Haku in the cafeteria. He shouldn't want to crawl onto Itachi's lap and kiss him until they were both on the verge of fainting from lack of oxygen!

Itachi. How Naruto longed for him. Knowing they would never be together again made Naruto's chest ache. He just wanted him to be there, holding him, kissing him and making love to him.

Naruto's head shot up and his eyes widened. He wasn't... he couldn't be in _love _with Itachi, could he? But... the ache in his heart, the tears in his eyes, and the despair he was feeling seemed to indicate he was.

"No," Naruto moaned, falling down onto the bed. "I can't! I can't love him!"

But no matter how much he denied it he knew it was true. Somehow he had fallen in love with Itachi Uchiha.

"Oh God..." Naruto rolled over and sobbed into his pillow. "No! No! No! _No_! I don't want to be in love!"

--

"I think this has gone on long enough."

Neji Hyuuga paused, his pen hovering over some documents he was signing. He looked up, raising his eyebrows at his cousin who was standing in the door of his office. It was late, around nine-thirty, and Neji was sure he was the only one left at the office.

"Can I help you with something, Itachi?" he asked with a smile. Itachi's frown deepened.

"Yes," Itachi said. "I want you, your little pet Sabaku, and all his minions at the Royal Konoha Hotel in an hour. I've rented to Rose room."

Itachi turned on his heel, striding from the room and leaving a gaping Neji behind.

--

It was an odd, tense group. At one end of the room, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Asuma and Kiba stood huddled behind Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Across the room stood Itachi, Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi.

"Why the hell am I here?" Sasuke grumbled. "I want no part in this!"

"Shut up," Itachi snapped. He then turned his gaze upon the group across the room. "All of you. You idiots think I had no idea what was going on? I always knew what was going on! I simply didn't care. So what if the company loses a couple of million a year, I will willingly give that up if it means that the three children of the late Senator Sabaku will vanish. You three still hold enough political power to cause trouble. Trouble I cannot control. You three are loose cannons. This solves everything."

"So why are we here?" Gaara asked, bravely stepping forward. Neji took half a step forward, but Itachi's arm flew out, stopping him from moving any further. "And how did you know?"

"Kakashi, send him in," Itachi ordered. "Neji, stay where you are. I'll get to you."

Kakashi quickly pulled his phone out, making a quick call. Seconds later the door opened to reveal Iruka.

"Hey, Iruka!" Kiba shouted, waving his arms. "You're late!"

Iruka smiled sadly at Kiba before crossing straight to Kakashi. Kakashi wrapped an arm around Iruka, who stared down at his shoes.

"I see..." Gaara's voice went an octave lower. "What do you want?"

"One thing," Itachi's voice was dangerously low. "I put up with your games, your stealing and everything. I put up with your corruption of my cousin. All I wanted in return was one thing.

"Naruto. All I wanted was Naruto. He is mine. He always has been. Ever since I was five and I saw Naruto on the cover of a political journal with his fathers I became intrigued by him. I continued to watch him as we both grew, but it wasn't until a year ago that my intrigue became full-blown obsession. I decided I wanted him for myself, to make him mine completely. And then you all came along, with your game. So I took the opportunity to take what rightly belongs to me.

"But now he's missing. I want to know where he is."

Itachi fell silent, his eyes roving over the group before him. They paused on Gaara when he saw the redhead's eyes flicker to Neji before flying away to the corner of the room. It was all the movement Itachi needed.

"Cousin," he turned to face Neji, who actually winced. Quite a display for the usually expressionless man. "Where is he?"

"...he's across town," Neji said softly. "I had an... agreement... with Gaara. On my part I provided Uzumaki with certain information, and got him out and to a safe location."

"And in return?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow. Neji flushed slightly. Itachi always made him feel like he was a child again, and his older cousin had caught him doing something less than proper.

"I'm staying with him," Gaara said, drawing Itachi's gaze. "I'm not leaving."

Itachi looked between the two men for a moment, noting the affection and desire in both their eyes, before nodding.

"That is something I can understand," he murmured. He straightened, looking down at Neji. "The address?"


	5. The Showdown

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Unbeta'd.

This story is dedicated to Fang Nicole. It is dedicated to Imperial Mint and Frosty Ice Cube. It is dedicated to Gwyllion, Daydreamer79, SangoStar and StarsOfYaoi It is dedicated to EVERYONE who loves the under appreciated, and often hated and scorned pairing, of ItaNaru.

* * *

The Four Suits

_The Showdown_

_

* * *

  
_

The house was drab, shabby and _cramped. _It was _not _good enough for Naruto, not in the least. Itachi's anger rose as he stalked through the house, going from room to room, searching for his little assistant.

He found him in the master bedroom, curled up asleep on the crappy bed, his cheeks tear-stained. Itachi stood over him for a moment, eyes angry as he looked down at the man who had run away from him, who he loved more than anything in the world, who he wasn't going to let go ever again.

"Mmm..." Naruto curled up tighter into the fetal position, clutching at the pillow beneath his head. "...Ta...chi..."

And just like that, all of Itachi's anger vanished. He sat down on the bed, reaching out to run a hand through the soft spiky hair, his heart warming as Naruto sighed and leaned into it. Itachi leaned in, his face inches from Naruto's.

"Naruto... wake up..."

--

"Naruto... wake up..."

Naruto was still dreaming. There was no way he would actually be hearing Itachi's voice, waking him softly, just like he always did.

"No..." Naruto mumbled as he felt himself wake. He was enjoying his dream too much. "Tachi..."

But he was already awake. There was no point in denying that. He was awake and back in the stupid room, away from Itachi. He groaned, burying his face into the pillow, curling up tighter.

Something touched his hair, and at the same time a deeply familiar chuckle filled the room. Naruto's eyes shot open, and he sat up. Leaning over him, still as gorgeous as ever, was the one person Naruto both wanted and didn't want to see.

"Itachi..." he whispered, his eyes widening. It really was him. "Itachi!"

Without thinking, Naruto threw his arms around Itachi's neck, launching himself at the man so that he toppled back onto the bed. His face found its way into Itachi's neck and he held onto him for dear life, pressing soft kisses to the smooth skin there. After a minute, his mind caught up with him, and he froze up.

"Itachi..." he whispered, trying to pull back. "Oh my God!"

Itachi. Itachi was there. _Shit. _Itachi wasn't supposed to be there, he wasn't supposed to know where he was. Naruto was never supposed to see him again.

"You can't be here..." Naruto whispered, trying to pull away, unable to because of Itachi's arms clamped around him like a vice. "You can't- Fucking Neji!"

"Shut up," Itachi's voice was slightly raspy. He rolled them over, pinning Naruto beneath him. "Just shut up." Itachi buried his face into Naruto's hair, inhaling his scent. "You left me. You fucking left me."

It was the second time Naruto had heard Itachi swear, and it still sent shivers up his spine. Naruto couldn't stop himself from curling his arms back around Itachi's neck, digging his hands into dark hair.

"I know..." Naruto whispered. "Why are you here? You're not supposed to be here."

"Yes, I am," Itachi pushed his face closer to Naruto's neck, his nose digging into the skin. "Anywhere _you _are, I'm supposed to be. And anywhere _I _am, you are supposed to be. You are _mine. _I've told you before yet you still left me. Not anymore. You're coming with me to the manor. And I might not let you out for the next five years."

"You can't!" Naruto cried, squirming in Itachi's arms. "I... I did something horrible! The only reason I worked for you was-"

"Shut up," Itachi briefly nipped Naruto's neck. "I know. I know about everything. I know about your little Sabaku friends, your virus, everything. And I _don't care._"

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Itachi's lips press a soft kiss to his neck. The kiss was followed by another, and another and another. After a moment, teeth joined in, until Itachi was sucking and biting at Naruto's neck with enthusiasm.

"Nngh!" Naruto couldn't stop his back from arching up. "Itachi!"

"Call out my name," the words were a rough growl against his neck. "You are mine. You will call out no name but mine. Think of no one but me."

"Itachi..." Naruto moaned as the man pressed their hips together. "I can't! You- and Gaara- and my parents!"

"Dealt with," Itachi mumbled as his hands dove up under Naruto's shirt. "I spoke to your former associates," Itachi pinched a nipple at that, earning a squeak. "They will vanish as planned, except for the youngest Sabaku, who will remain with my cousin," Itachi ripped the shirt up and over Naruto's head. "And I spoke with your parents. They won't bother you anymore."

"_What!_"

"Shut up and hold still."

"Stop that! What the hell are you talking about!"

Itachi growled, glaring up at Naruto from where he was unbuttoning his pants.

"You. Me. Together. I love you, I want you. Your parents said yes. Now shut up and let me fuck you."

Blinking up at the ceiling, Naruto could find no reason to say no.

--

A couple of hours later, Naruto looked up at Itachi, his head still on that pale shoulder.

"Hey, Itachi," he whispered. Black eyes opened and gazed down at him hazily. Naruto grinned, blushing slightly. "I love you too."

Itachi smirked, running a hand down Naruto's bare thigh.

"I know. Now, since you're awake again..."

"Hey! No!"

"I missed you."

"It's been less than seven hours!"

"Mmm... too long."

"Itachi! Itachiiiiiiiiii!"

--

When Naruto woke again, he was in a limo, stretched out on the seat. His head was in Itachi's lap, and the man was on the phone, one hand running through Naruto's hair.

"Yes... no. I said _no._ We'll be fifteen minutes. Tell Sasuke I want Haku to quit his job with Zabuza before he steps foot in Akatsuki Corp. again. No, Kisame. I've been distracted. I'm coming down on this, hard. Haku will quit, make sure those brats are out of the country, tell Neji it's his head if that redhead gets out of control, and schedule a meeting with a contractor. ...I want a bigger building. I want to merge the offices of Akatsuki Corp. with Hyuuga Inc. I need to watch Neji more. Schedule it! I don't care how long it takes. And keep Monday morning free for me – Mr. Namikaze-Kitsune will be contacting you some time to set up a meeting about Yellow Flash joining Akatsuki Corp. Ok. Good."

Itachi snapped the phone shut, dropping it onto the seat. His second hand joined the first in Naruto's hair, and Naruto watched through half-open eyes as Itachi stared out the window. Naruto smiled sleepily as he rolled onto his side, burying his face into Itachi's stomach.

"Hn."

The syllables spoke volumes. Naruto grinned against the fabric, inhaling Itachi's scent. He knew he should be worried about the overall epic failure of their plan, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. Lying there, snuggled up close to Itachi, Naruto couldn't really care about much, except the feeling of the man's hands sliding down to his back.

"Take me home..."

--

Naruto decided that it wasn't so bad, the failure of the plan. He returned to his job as Itachi's Personal Assistant, was barely out of the man's sight for more than five minutes, and got to spend a heap of time doing... well, Itachi.

He was just readjusting to everything, getting used to it and enjoying it, when he was kidnapped.

By a pack of morons.

He'd been out shopping with Haku, who had been in a changing stall, when he was grabbed from behind. He had struggled, kicked and fought, but the man had somehow managed to get a cloth over his face. He smelt the chloroform too late. Everything had gone black.

When he awoke, he was in the back of a van, being stared at by the last three people he wanted to see at that moment.

Chouji, Asuma and Kiba.

"The hell?" he groaned. "What the fuck?"

"You're awake!" Kiba declared unnecessarily. "Good! Sorry about that, by the way. We needed it to look real, in case someone saw."

"You mean, like _all the people in the shop_?"

"Nope," Chouji settled down beside him and opened a bag of chips. "There was no one in the changing area but you and the girly-boy. We told the other shoppers that you fainted and we were taking you home."

"Great," Naruto groaned as he sat up. "The fuck are you guys doing?"

"Saving you," Asuma grunted as he lit up. Kiba hurried to the driver's seat, starting the van up. "When I was in the war we never left a man behind." Great, one of Asuma's war stories. "So of course we wouldn't leave you in the enemies hands! Only scum do that!"

"Oh God," Naruto thumped his head back against the wall of the vehicle. "Please, God, no."

"What is it?" Chouji asked as he continued to eat. Naruto glared at him.

"What if I didn't _want _to be rescued?" he demanded. "Itachi isn't going to let me out of the _bedroom _for weeks!"

"Huh?" Chouji tilted his head to the side. "He's not gonna find you again, Naruto. We got a _foolproof _plan."

"Nothing is foolproof to a sufficiently talented fool," Naruto grumbled. "And I see three."

"Actually, there are four of us," Asuma grunted as the car rolled to a stop. Naruto perked up.

"Shikamaru?" he asked. The genius had more sense than these idiots – he would get Naruto out of here. Asuma shook his head. "Damn. Who then?"

"Hello, dickless."

Naruto shrieked as Sai dropped through the open sunroof. Sai smiled creepily at him and advanced for his customary kiss. Naruto flung his leg up, catching Sai in the chest.

"Back off," he warned. "You touch me again, and Itachi will murder you."

"Ahh, true," Sai said as he shook his head. He was always either completely emotionless or overly dramatic. "I will simply have to molest the burly war hero here then."

"Fuck off before I snap you in two."

"Ahh the eager to please puppy. He'll-"

"Kick you where the sun don't shine, freak."

Sai didn't seem fazed. He simply sidled up next to Chouji, wrapping long snake like arms around him.

"Oh well, just me and the teddy bear then."

"Huh?" Chouji blinked as he looked up from his empty bag of chips. He obviously hadn't been paying attention. "What?"

Naruto ignored the idiots and turned to fix Asuma with a glare.

"You have to take me back," he said. "Itachi will castrate all of you. Especially you, Sai!" The last part was directed at the back corner, where protests were heard.

"Get him off me!" Poor Chouji. He really was too mild-tempered and nice to put up much of a fight. Unless Sai called him fat. Then the pale bastard would be punched into next week, where Chouji would be waiting to beat the shit out of him. "He's got his hands- ahh! Not down there!"

"Can't take you back," Asuma said. "Already rescued you. Plan complete. You know, back in my day people were grateful to be rescued."

"I didn't need to be rescued!" Naruto snapped as he reached over absently to grab Sai's top and pull him away from Chouji. "I was fine!"

"Come on, Naruto," Kiba called from the front. "You can stop lying now."

"I'm not lying!" Naruto shouted as he tugged harder on Sai's top as he tried to reach for Chouji again. "I was happy! I was loved! I didn't need to be saved! Sai! Keep it in your pants, for fucks sake!"

"I-It's alright, Naruto," Chouji said shyly. Naruto looked over at him, rolling his eyes at the sight of the rumpled shirt and hickey-marked neck. "I... I don't mind."

Naruto released Sai, who immediately pounced. Naruto and Asuma both clambered up to squish into the passenger seat, preferring to be squashed together rather than back where Sai and Chouji were.

"Look, it doesn't matter anyway," Naruto said tiredly. "Itachi will find me. He found me when the _Hyuuga's _hid me. He'll send that PI, Kakashi Hatake out."

"Ah, Kakashi!"Asuma grinned at that. "Haven't seen him in a long time! Stationed together for two years we were. Still got that eyepatch? Gave him that myself."

"Great, you can reminisce right before Itachi orders him to beat your brains out."

"Come on, Naruto," Kiba said with a wolfish grin. "We didn't tell anyone about this plan! It'll be fine!"

As soon as the words were out of Kiba's mouth, a familiar black limo pulled into the van's path. Kiba slammed his foot on the break, and Naruto grinned, even as they went flying forward.

The back door of the limo flew open and one pissed off Uchiha stepped out. Asuma sighed as he opened the door, hopping out. Naruto scrambled after him as a number of Itachi's private security surrounded them.

"Itachi!" Naruto chirped as he hurried over to the man, stepping into his embrace instantly. Itachi's arms snapped around him like iron, and Naruto squirmed until his back was pushed against Itachi's chest.

Asuma was chatting with Kakashi, both seeming to look quite pleased to meet again. Kiba was laughing and rubbing the back of his head as he explained himself to Ibiki, head of security, who was holding up a bottle of chloroform. Naruto spotted Genma about to open the back doors of the van and opened his mouth to warn him but it was too late. The man shrieked before slamming the doors shut, turning to face everyone who was now staring at him.

"Nothing of interest there," the man said as he pulled a new toothpick from his pocket, the first one having fallen from his mouth at his scream.

"Clean it up, let's go," Itachi ordered icily. Kakashi and Asuma left together, deep in conversation, and Naruto had a feeling he would know another familiar face on Kakashi's staff now. Kiba was still muttering to Ibiki who didn't look impressed, and Genma was climbing into the van, face pale.

Naruto gave a start as Itachi dragged him back towards the limo. He crawled in, but soon found himself pulled onto Itachi's lap. Itachi was glaring at him.

"Hey!" Naruto glared right back. "They chloroformed me!"

"Hn," Itachi leant down to nuzzle Naruto's neck. "Starting Monday Neji is giving you self-defence lessons."

"Monday?" Naruto repeated. "But today's Tuesday."

"I know. You're not leaving my sight until Monday. _If _then."

"Gah!"

--

It was slightly odd, sitting across from his parents in the Uchiha mansion. Naruto still wasn't completely comfortable in his new home, and he didn't think he would ever be.

"So..." he mumbled, trying to break the tension. Minato's face seemed to light up. He was clearly pleased Naruto had begun the conversation.

"How are you enjoying your new home?" Minato asked, leaning forward.

"It's... different," Naruto said, looking around the lavish lounge. Kyuubi grunted next to his husband.

"Don't see what's so great about it," he muttered. "Nothing wrong with _our _hou-"

Minato elbowed Kyuubi in the gut, earning another grunt, his smile becoming strained.

"It's lovely," Minato said. "And we're glad you let us visit."

"It's..." Naruto hesitated, looking back and forth between the two men across from him. "It's good to see you again."

Minato's eyes brightened and Kyuubi looked out the nearby window. Naruto grinned at his parents before settling back in his seat.

It _was _good to see them again.

--

Naruto stared out the window at the rain falling down in sheets. He drew his knees up on the large lounge chair he was curled up on and tilted his head to the side. The rain began to slam down harder, thunder and lightning joining the display.

Naruto had discovered his favourite room in the Uchiha mansion. It was a small little box off the library, containing some storage books that Itachi hadn't had unpacked yet. Naruto had shoved them all into the large library before asking if his favourite chair could be moved up there. It was done instantly. The staff really did like him.

Naruto liked to go there to think. He had found a small radio and set it to play, only to come up one day to find a large stereo system replacing it. Naruto had shaken his head at the way Itachi spoiled him before popping in a CD and sitting down to stare at the clouds. It was in moments like that he really missed Shikamaru. But at the same time he didn't miss any of the old gang. He had Itachi now. And Haku. And Gaara. He still had Gaara.

Large hands settled onto his shoulders and Naruto looked up into onyx eyes. He smiled at Itachi before reaching up and resting a hand on his. Itachi leaned in to press a kiss to Naruto's head.

"You're brooding. Just like an Uchiha."

"I am not! I do not _brood. _I contemplate."

"Big word."

"Shut up!"

"Love you."

Naruto melted into a pile of mush at those words and he smiled sweetly up at Itachi, who pressed a kiss to his lips. Naruto's hands curled up into Itachi's hair and he tugged slightly, causing the long locks to fall forward. They continued to share their long languid kiss until Itachi removed a hand from his shoulder. Naruto didn't notice at first, until the other vanished. Itachi broke away from the kiss before running a hand through is hair and vanishing.

Naruto blinked, his hands falling down onto the arms of the chair. His hand hit something, and he stared down at the small box on the arm. Frowning, Naruto picked it up, turning it over. It was a small wooden box, with a lid that slid away. Curious, Naruto slid the wood along, revealing an interior filled with thin, decorative straw.

But it was what was sitting in that straw that caught Naruto's attention.

Platinum, smooth except for a large diamond framed by two smaller ones on each side, was a beautiful wedding ring. The lid of the box slid from Naruto's fingers as he shakily reached for the ring.

As soon as the piece of jewellery was in his hand he looked it over, taking note of the exquisite craftsmanship. Hands trembling, Naruto slid the ring onto his ring finger, suddenly finding it hard to breath. Rising unsteadily, Naruto managed three careful steps before he broke out into a run, straight through the empty library and out into the hall.

He found Itachi in the lounge, reading casually. But Naruto could see from the way his eyes stayed in one spot on the page that he wasn't reading at all. Naruto didn't hesitate. He crossed straight to Itachi, snatching the book out of his hands and throwing it across the room. By the time Itachi had looked up, Naruto was firmly settled on his lap.

"Yes!" he whispered as he buried his face in Itachi's neck. "Yes! Yes! _Yes!_"

Arms snaked around his back and a relieved sigh ruffled his hair.

"Hn."

--

Six Months Later

--

Itachi Uchiha looked up from his desk as the door to his office opened to admit a familiar assistant. The blond man crossed to stand at the end of his desk, resting a hip against it as he smiled at Itachi.

"Hey, boss, un," he greeted, handing him a stack of papers. "Anything else?"

"No thank you, Deidara," Itachi said, taking the papers with a nod and hoping his hands weren't shaking too much. "That's all."

"You alright, un?" Deidara asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You look a bit flushed, yeah."

"Fine," Itachi growled, clutching at the edge of the desk. "You can go."

"You don't look fine, un," Deidara said, peering closely at Itachi. "You look really flushed, and you're sweating, yeah!"

"Deidara!" Itachi snapped. "If you leave right now I'll forget what you and Sasori do in my shower after everyone goes home!"

Deidara's eyes widened and he nodded, turning on his heel and leaving quickly. Itachi collapsed back in his seat, a loud moan flying from his lips. He scooted his chair back until the smirking man sucking his cock could crawl out from under the desk.

"Mmm," Naruto released Itachi, smiling sweetly up at him. "Is something wrong, Mr. Uchiha?"

"You little demon," Itachi rasped, grabbing Naruto's head and shoving it back to his crotch. "Finish what you started!"

Naruto chuckled, leaning in and taking Itachi back into his mouth. Itachi hissed, gripping Naruto's hair as the man sucked harder at his cock. Naruto bobbed his head, his teeth occasionally scraping along the length in his mouth as one of his hands came up to fondle Itachi's balls.

"Fuck, shit, Naruto," Itachi groaned. "Don't stop... even if he comes back in... don't know why Sasori needs a fucking assistant..."

Naruto hummed around Itachi's cock and it sent the man over the edge. With a low growl he exploded in Naruto's mouth, who greedily sucked it all down.

"Fuck..." Itachi panted, petting Naruto's locks as the man absently lapped at his cock. "Fuck..."

"Language, Mr. Uchiha," Naruto reprimanded him, shaking his head as he rose to his feet and tucked Itachi back in.

"Shut up, _Mr. Uchiha,_" Itachi grumbled. Naruto chuckled, leaning in and kissing Itachi softly. He raised a hand, running it the length of Itachi's hair, the ring on his finger glittering in the light.

"Mmm, gotta go," Naruto mumbled into Itachi's mouth. "Gonna meet with Haku and Gaara."

"Hmm... the wives club," Itachi chuckled as he kissed Naruto softly again, despite his protests. "Have fun."

"Shut up," Naruto mumbled moving to straddle Itachi's lap. Itachi caught his hips, pushing him away slightly.

"No," he whispered, leaning back. "if we start this, you won't leave until _I _say we're finished."

"And when will that be?" Naruto asked with a pout as he straddled Itachi anyway. Itachi's arms wrapped around him instantly. "Hmm?"

Itachi caught his lips in a deep, passionate kiss, causing Naruto to purr lightly as they melted together."Never, love. I'll never be finished with you."

Naruto grinned as Itachi pulled him closer. His hand had played out well, if not the way he expected. While aiming for a straight he had gotten a flush.

A royal flush, of hearts.

* * *

The end.


End file.
